Les problèmes s'enchaînent
by LittleCeil
Summary: Les adolescents rencontrent divers problèmes au cours de leur vie. Et si cette classe de première à Fairy High n'était pas comme les autres? Chaque élève porte un poids qu'il ne veut révéler à personne parce qu'ils en ont honte. Mais parfois, on rencontre certaines personnes à qui l'ont éprouve le besoin de parler. Abandon. Maltraitance. Inceste. Handicape.
1. Nouveau départ

**Nouveau départ**

✵ **~ Lucy Heartfilia ~** ✵

A mes seize ans, mon père m'a faite émanciper et m'a chassée de la maison. Il ne me supportait plus. Depuis que ma mère était morte, il passait ses nerfs sur moi, il ne faisait plus attention à moi, il m'ignorait. Je le fatiguais, je l'insupportais, je l'énervais. Pourtant avant, il m'adorait, me calînait, me couvrait de baisers, de cadeaux. Je ne manquais de rien. J'étais son unique fille, "sa petite étoile filante" m'appelait-il. Il m'aimait à cette époque. Puis voilà six ans qu'il ne m'adresse même plus un regard, qu'il ne veut me parler ou même m'écouter. **Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia et mon père me haï** **t** **de tout son être.**

Voilà donc mon nouveau chez moi. Un petit studio d'étudiant. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Chambre, salon, bureau et cuisine sont confondus ; seule la salle d'eau est séparée par une porte en bois de sapin. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, simplement séparée par un comptoir en bois de hêtre. Dans un coin de celle-ci se dressait un énorme four à pain, ça changeait. J'aimais lorsque c'était original.

Je retourne vers le salon pour déballer mes affaires et les ranger dans mon armoire. Les quelques cadres photos que j'ai pris se retrouvent sur le rebord de la fenêtre, juste à côté de mon lit. Je regarde un instant le portrait de ma mère, pensive, me rappelant des souvenirs joyeux que j'avais avec elle.

"- Veille sur moi maman... soufflai-je entre mes fines lèvres."

Je me dirige vers ma valise pour sortir un assez gros tas de lettres, toutes cachetées, jamais ouvertes. Je les range dans le tiroir du haut de mon bureau, en glissant mon index sur le nom du destinataire, qui ne lira jamais ces lettres. Je soupire avant de tourner les talons. Je décide d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud pour me détendre avant demain. Après avoir mangé et préparé mon bentô, je me glisse sous ma couette, dans mon nouveau lit, beaucoup plus étroit que celui auquel j'étais habituée. Je pense un moment à la journée de demain puis finis par tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, mes paupières se soulèvent difficilement à l'entente de mon réveil. Je sors mon bras de mon lit pour faire cesser ce bruit désagréable. Je soupire, ne voulant pas quitter mon lit, avant de me lever en me frottant les yeux. Je m'étire en allant jusqu'à la cuisine, puis sors une bouteille de lait du frigo. Je m'en sers dans un bol dans lequel j'avais versé des céréales. Tout en mangeant, je sors de mon armoire mon uniforme de lycéenne. J'allais débarquer après deux mois de cours dans mon nouvel établissement, Fairy High. Je laisse mon bol vide dans l'évier et entre dans la salle de bain pour me doucher. Je prends le soin de me coiffer et de légèrement me maquiller. J'attrape mon sac de cours au pied de mon lit et le glisse sur mon épaule. Je vais dans l'entrée pour enfiler mes chaussures en prenant mes écouteurs et mon portable au passage. Une fois prête, je me faufile dehors, ma musique dans les oreilles.

J'arrive avec de l'avance, comme je l'avais prévu, et me dirige de suite dans le bureau du proviseur. C'est mon grand-père maternel qui est à la tête de cet établissement, je savais qu'il m'accepterai dans son lycée. Je toque trois fois, avant d'entrer lorsque j'en reçus l'autorisation.

"- Ah ! Enfin, regardez qui voilà ! Ma petite Lucy, comment vas-tu ? questionna-t-il en me souriant.

\- Bonjour grand-père, dis-je en me baissant pour l'embrasser, je vais bien et toi ?"

\- Tant mieux ! Je suis très heureux que tu entres à Fairy High, s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant, Eh bien... Tu es en Première L-04, ta professeure principale est Aquarius-sensê, tu n'es pas gâtée avec elle."

Il laissa échapper un rire avant de reprendre.

"- Tu iras chercher tes livres avant le début des cours. Je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'intégrer aux gens de ta classe, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, sourit-il."

\- Merci... Et... si j'ai bien compris, Laxus est professeur de sport ici ?

\- Oui, tout à fait. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est ton professeur pour l'année. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, tu as à faire avant les cours."

Je hoche la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Après avoir pris mes livres, j'entre dans ma salle de classe et m'assied à ma table, dans le fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre. Je commence à sortir mes affaires, lorsqu'une élève à la chevelure rouge flamboyante s'appuie sur ma table.

"- Bonjour, je m'appelle Erza Scarlett, je suis la déléguée, se présente-elle en me faisait un signe de la main."

Je me lève immédiatement et incline mon buste.

"- Enchantée, je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, réponds-je tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi as-tu changé de lycée ? me demande-elle directement.

\- Ahem... J'avais des cours particuliers avant, c'est la première fois que je vais dans un établissement publique.

\- Oh, je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, notre classe est très sympathique tu verras. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me demander, sourit-elle."

Je lui rends son sourire en faisant un signe approbateur. Je me rassieds et sors mes affaires. Tous les élèves arrivent enfin.

Un grand brun s'assied à la table à côté de la mienne. Je remarque qu'il porte une croix ornée d'un cristal azur autour du cou et un bracelet au poignet droit. Il me voit avant de s'asseoir.

"- Tiens ? Tu dois être la nouvelle... Moi c'est Grey Fullbuster, dit-il en souriant.

\- Lucy Heartfilia, enchantée, réponds-je en lui rendant son sourire."

La professeure ne tarde pas à arriver, elle semble être très stricte, mieux vaut se tenir à carreaux...

Mine de rien, la matinée est passée assez vite. Je sors mon bentô et commence à manger. Comme il me reste du temps avant de reprendre l'après-midi, je sors un roman de mon sac et continue ma lecture, là où je l'ai terminée. Au bout de quelques minutes, une élève assez petite aux cheveux bleus coiffés d'un ruban s'approche de moi.

"- Oh ! Une amatrice de lecture ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! s'écrie-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi, Je m'appelle Levy McGarden et toi ?"

Je relève la tête vers elle en lui souriant.

"- Lucy Heartfilia, enchantée. Alors comme ça tu aimes lire ?

\- Oui ! Je ne fais que ça de mon temps libre ! En tout cas _U4_ est vraiment un livre exceptionnel ! Tu as lu toutes les versions ?

\- Oui, j'ai presque fini celle de Stéphane, mais ma préférée reste celle de Jules.

\- Toi aussi ? Oh c'est génial ! J'aime beaucoup le style de Carole Trébor !

\- Oui, j'adorerai écrire comme elle...

\- Tu écris ?

\- Ahem... à mes heures perdues ! Mais ça ne casse pas des briques, tu sais... !

\- Rien à faire, je veux être ta première lectrice ! Tu me le promets ?

\- Ahem...mais je... bafouille-je, ... Je te le promets Levy...

\- Super ! Merci Lucy, s'écrie-t-elle en me sautant au cou."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à son entrain et son geste d'affection.

"- Hé. Si vous voulez faire quoique ce soit, les toilettes ça existe, lâche une voix rauque."

La bleue me lâche en se retournant vers le garçon qui a prononcé ces mots. La différence de taille entre eux est pour le moins frappante, y compris leur carrure à tous les deux. Il a une multitude de piercing sur le nez, les sourcils et le menton, sur les bras aussi. Son style laisse penser qu'il est un pur rebelle, un dur à cuir. En plus son regard rouge sang est terrifiant.

"- Gajeel ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! J'ai le droit de faire des câlins à qui je veux d'abord ! râle l'amatrice de lecture.

\- Gihi, de toute façon qui voudrait faire quoique ce soit avec une planche à pain comme toi, rétorque-t-il en souriant en coin.

\- Espèce de pervers... insulte Levy en mettant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

\- T'en fais pas, ça poussera peut-être un jour Crevette, déclare-t-il en tournant les talons."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à leur petite scène de ménage. La bleue se retourne vers moi en gonflant les joues.

"- C'est pas gentil de se moquer...

\- Sans indiscrétion Levy... c'est ton petit-ami ? demande-je comme si cela paraît évident."

Je vis son teint virer au rouge carmin. On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible !

"- Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? Pas du tout ! T'as vu comment cette brute me parle ! s'exclama-t-elle en bafouillant.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, ris-je en tapotant son épaule."

Je la vois gonfler les joues et croiser les bras, contrariée, puis elle retourne à sa place en tapant du pied. Je la regarde encore un moment et la vois se tirer les cheveux pour au final mettre sa tête dans ses bras. Je peux presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles !

Le professeur de français arrive dans la salle. Il a l'air très jeune. Ses cheveux blonds sont attachés en une queue de cheval très lâche, ils lui arrivent presque jusqu'au cocxys -ils sont largement plus long que les miens... Ses yeux en amande sont d'un vert émeraude intense. Je me force à détourner le regard, c'est plutôt un beau professeur... Rufus Lorh, professeur de français donc.

A la fin des cours, je me lève en prenant mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie de la salle. Un garçon à la touffe rose m'arrête en me saluant.

"- Salut ! Moi c'est Natsu Dragneel, s'exclame-t-il avec entrain."

Je lui souris en m'inclinant.

"- Lucy Heartfilia, enchantée.

\- On a pas beaucoup de devoirs pour demain, ça te dis que je te fasse visiter le bahut ?

\- Oh... oui pourquoi pas, accepte-je hésitante."

Un garçon blond surgit derrière lui en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"- Bah alors Natsu, à peine arrivée que tu dragues déjà la nouvelle. Tu perds pas de temps dis moi ! se moque-t-il.

\- Oh ta gueule Sting, t'es pas le mieux placé pour parler, rétorque le rose."

Le blond me fait face et plante son regard bleu glacé dans le mien. En le regardant, il est plutôt pas mal. Il a l'air d'aimer courir après les filles...

"- Sting Eucliff, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? questionne-t-il en me faisant un baise-main."

Étant habituée à ce genre d'attention, je lui réponds par une légère révérence.

"- Lucy Heartfilia, ravie de faire votre connaissance, réponds-je sur le même ton que lui.

\- Mm, je vois qu'on a affaire à une blagueuse, ça va être bien c't'année j'le sens ! s'exclame-t-il en sortant de la salle avec un élève brun, qui a l'air plutôt froid."

Je me tourne vers le rose.

"- N'étions-nous pas censés visiter très cher ?

\- Mais tout à fait Mademoiselle, répond-il en me présentant son bras."

Je laisse échapper un rire en m'en saisissant, puis je le suis dans les couloirs du lycée.

Après plusieurs minutes à visiter, nous sortons finalement du lycée et nous arrêtons devant la grille pour terminer notre discussion très animée.

"- Et depuis que ce chat m'a mordu quand j'avais sept ans, je les déteste, expliqua-t-il en mimant."

Je ris en pensant au fait que les chats le terrorisent, il a pourtant l'air d'une grosse brute !

"- Tiens ? T'es encore là tête brûlée ? demande une voix qui me fait frissonner."

Un frisson parcourt toute ma moelle épinière, je trouve cette voix étrangement sensuelle. On dirait un de ces dragueurs dans de nombreux films. Lorsque je me tourne vers la provenance de cette voix, qui eut le don de me chamboulée quelques peu, je suis surprise de voir mon voisin de classe. Lorsqu'il m'a parlé toute à l'heure, il n'avait pas cette voix-là, du moins je n'y ai pas fait attention...

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux espèce de glaçon ? rétorque le rose.

\- Savoir pourquoi tu roupilles pas déjà, les gosses se couchent tôt en général, réplique le brun aussitôt.

\- Si je dors pas c'est pour mieux te faire chier mon ami, répond-il ironiquement.

\- Oh vraiment ? C'est trop gentil de ta part de me donner de ton temps de sommeil.

\- Je suis généreux moi, pas comme certain.

\- Tu parles de Gajeel ? C'est pas très sympa de parler dans le dos des gens tu sais..."

Je m'interposai entre les deux pour tenter de les calmer.

"- Les garçons... calmez-vous, vous pourriez régler vos différents sur un ring la prochaine fois...

\- Oh ! Excellente idée tiens ! s'exclame le brun.

\- Grey... soupire-je exaspérée."

Il se tait à ma remarque. Bon, pas besoin d'être voyante pour deviner qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ces deux-là... Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable et sursaute.

"- Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je vous laisse, j'ai un truc à faire ! A demain les garçons, dis-je en m'en allant en courant."

Mince...Zut... Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié le boulot avec tout ça ! J'ai déjà dix minutes de retard...

J'arrive précipitamment dans le café dans lequel je travaille et vais tout de suite voir mon patron.

"- Et bien alors ma petite Lucy ? M'aurais-tu oublié ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Bob ! Tu sais, c'était ma première journée de cours aujourd'hui, ça m'était sorti de la tête ! Je vais tout de suite me changer !

\- Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais ne me refais plus ça d'accord ?

\- Promis ! m'écriai-je en allant dans les vestiaires du personnel."

Je mets ma tenue rapidement et vais tout de suite prendre les commandes des clients. En arrivant au comptoir, je salue les garçons rapidement.

Une fois mon service terminé, je sors du café en même temps qu'Eve.

"- Alors ? Ta première journée de cours s'est passée comment ?

\- C'était génial écoute ! Les gens de ma classe sont vraiment sympas...

\- Je vois. Tant mieux... Aucun garçon en vue ? demande-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Eeeve... soupire-je en levant les yeux au ciel tout en souriant, T'es irrécupérable hein ! Non...c'est vrai que la plupart sont pas mal, mais ça fait un jour que je les connais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

\- Des noms, des physiques, ce dont vous avez parlé..."

Je le bouscule un peu, n'en pouvant plus de ses questions aussi déplacées. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le connaissais pas, je sais qu'il est toujours comme ça. Il veut me "caser" comme il le dit si bien.

"- Tu veux passer à la maison ? demande-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Oh oui tiens ! Je veux voir à quoi ressemble ton appart' !

\- Appart' est un bien grand mot... je dirai plutôt studio tu vois !"

Il rit à ma remarque, en s'impatientant encore plus.

Une fois arrivés, je le laisse entrer avant moi, puis ferme la porte juste après.

"- C'est chaleureux !

\- Merci. Tu peux t'installer."

Il n'attend pas un mot de plus pour tester mon lit. Je souris en le voyant si joyeux. Eve est plus âgé que moi, il a vingt-trois ans et a fini ses études. Il a de grand yeux vert foncés et les cheveux blonds, plutôt long pour un homme, mais cette coupe lui va vraiment bien. Il est vraiment bel homme, je ne sais pas comment aucune femme n'a pu être amoureuse de lui encore. En plus de ça, il est vraiment attentionné !

Je le laisse découvrir mon studio pendant que je m'installe à mon bureau pour faire mes quelques exercices pour demain. Une fois terminés, je me lève et le vois dans la cuisine, sans doute en train de préparer le dîner. Je soupire en allant le voir.

"- Eve... je ne t'ai pas demandé de me préparer un festin...

\- C'est une recette qui fait dire la vérité, comme ça tu me diras tout sur ton amoureux ! insiste-t-il."

Je ris et décide donc de le laisser finir son plat de "crachage de morceaux" comme il pourrait l'appeler.

Nous avons bien rigolé toute la soirée, puis nous sommes partis nous couchés. Comme je sais pertinemment que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui, nous avons dormi tous les deux dans mon lit, chose que je n'aurais jamais faite avec Ren ou Hibiki ! Eve était un peu comme un grand frère, confident, meilleur ami, tout ça à la fois. Mine de rien, ça m'avait fait du bien de passer un moment avec lui. C'est le genre de moment qui me permettent d'évacuer.


	2. Entre filles

**Entre filles**

✵ **~ Lucy Heartfilia ~** ✵

J'entends une nouvelle fois le bruit strident de mon réveil. Je parviens à l'éteindre, mais au moment de vouloir me lever, je sens comme un étau autour de mes épaules. Je tourne la tête et vois Eve dormir à point fermé. Je souris en voyant son air si paisible et adorable sur le visage.

« Eve... je murmure doucement en le secouant légèrement. »

Je vois ses paupières bouger et se soulever légèrement, se refermant à moitié à cause de la trop forte luminosité. Il bougonne dans sa barbe en se frottant les yeux. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Bien dormi ? je demande en lui souriant.

\- Mm... oui... répondit-il en baillant.

\- Tu fais le service de nuit ce soir non ? je l'interroge en me levant.

\- Oui, et je fais la fermeture à deux heures du matin...

\- Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, j'ai un double de clefs. »

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller, un long sourire illuminant son visage.

« Pour de vrai ? Luce me prête son appartement pour dormir ? Mais je ne vais pas dire non dans ce cas ! »

Aussitôt, je le vois se rallonger, scrutant tous mes faits et gestes de ses grands yeux que je vois dépasser de la couette. Je ris en le voyant comme ça, puis me dirige vers la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Une fois prête à partir, je remarque qu'Eve s'est déjà rendormis. J'écris alors un petit mot en laissant mon double de clefs à côté, le tout posé sur la table. Après quoi je sors de chez moi. A cinq minutes du lycée, une élève du lycée aux cheveux d'argents m'interpelle. Je la regarde dans les yeux et ne peux que admirer leur couleur azur.

« Salut, je m'appelle Mirajane Strauss, on est dans la même classe. Tu es arrivée hier c'est bien ça ?

\- Ah. Oui c'est ça. Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, enchantée, répondis-je en m'inclinant.

\- Tu m'as l'air un peu fatiguée, tu n'as pas assez dormi ?

\- Mm ? Oh, non, c'est surtout qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez moi hier soir.

\- Ah ? Un petit-copain ? » interroge-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je rêve ! On dirait Eve en version féminine !

« N-non pas du tout ! C'est plus mon grand frère, mon confident et meilleur ami... j'explique hésitante.

\- Ah je vois. Excuse-moi d'avoir été indiscrète.

\- Ce n'est rien. »

Nous avançons vers le lycée, laissant un petit silence s'installer. Elle le brisa au bout de quelques minutes.

« Dis-moi... j'organise une soirée entre filles chez moi ce soir, ça te dis de venir ? Ca te permettrait de mieux faire connaissance avec tout le monde, avance-t-elle comme argument.

\- Oh. Oui pourquoi pas ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu me proposes ! »

Elle me sourit. Peu de temps après, nous entrons dans notre salle de classe et je salue les quelques personnes avec qui j'ai eu l'occasion de faire connaissance. Je ne remarque pas l'amatrice de lecture arriver vers moi, toute sourire.

« Oh ! Coucou Lu-chan ! me salue-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Haha, bonjour Levy, je réponds en lui rendant son accolade.

\- Hé ! Salut toi, j't'avais pas vu hier ! Moi c'est Kana Alperona, se présenta une brune en me souriant les joues rosies.

\- Lucy Heartfilia enchantée», dis-je en m'inclinant.

Je sens déjà que je vais passer une bonne année.

Je rentre chez moi à la fin des cours, il était à peine seize heures. Je remarque qu'Eve est parti. Je vois qu'il m'a laissé un mot, là où j'avais laissé le mien ce matin.

 _On se revoit au travail Luce_

 _P.S.-: Je finirai par connaître l'identité de ton amoureux ;P_

Je souris en lisant la dernière phrase, il ne me lâchera jamais avec ça alors... !

Je prépare mes affaires pour aller chez Mirajane. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous là où on s'est croisé ce matin. Je la retrouve et la salue. Elle m'incite à la suivre, ce que je fais sans plus attendre.

Elle s'arrête devant un petit immeuble, assez charmant, et m'intime d'entrer. Je la suis sans rien dire puis m'engouffre à sa suite dans son appartement. Je découvre alors quelques visages familiers assis en plein milieu du salon, autour de la table basse.

« Lu-chan ! Tu es venue ! s'écria Levy en me lançant un grand sourire.

\- Haha, oui, je n'avais pas d'arguments valables pour refuser, je dis sur un ton taquin.

\- Hé ! Je vais mal le prendre si tu commences comme ça ! renchérit Mirajane.

\- Non, au contraire, ça me fait très plaisir que tu m'es proposé. Merci » je remercie à nouveau.

Je m'apprête à m'asseoir lorsque je vois une nouvelle tête sortir de la cuisine, un plateau garni de boissons, de bonbons et de quelques biscuits.

« Oh. Salut ! Tu dois être la nouvelle. Lucy c'est bien ça ? me demande-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la table basse.

\- Oui c'est ça, Lucy Heartfilia, je précise en m'inclinant.

\- Lisanna. Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie » déclare-t-elle en m'invitant à m'asseoir.

Je m'asseois donc, tout en l'observant. Elle ressemble énormément à Mirajane, à un seul détail près, leur longueur de cheveux. La chevelure de Mirajane est longue et ondulée, tandis que celle de Lisanna est coupée court et semble raide. J'imagine qu'elles sont soeurs. Je pose ensuite le regard tour à tour sur les visages que je ne connais pas. Mirajane le remarque et rit alors.

« Je vais te présenter, dit-elle alors.

\- Enchantée, Ever Green, coupa une des inconnues. »

J'incline la tête en lui répondant. Elle est très belle et semble très féminine. Ses longs cheveux châtains retombent en cascade sur ses épaules fines et ondulent dans son dos. Et son regard brun est très sensuel au travers de ses lunettes à circulaires allongées. J'ai l'impression de voir une femme fatale, et sa tenue semble me le confirmer. Elle est très révélatrice de ses formes généreuses, ses collants couleur chaire révélant ses jambes de déesse et sa robe de cuire marquant sa taille, ses hanches et sa poitrine, dévoilée par son décolleté raisonnable qui laissait apparaître un tatouage sur la naissance de son sein droit. Elle n'a rien à envier. Je détourne les yeux devant sa beauté, avant que Mirajane ne me présente à une autre des jeunes filles.

« Wendy Marvell, ravie » dit-elle en inclinant la tête et en me lançant un sourire chaleureux.

Elle a l'air extrêmement généreuse au premier abord. Mais ce qui me saute avant tout aux yeux c'est son apparence physique qui semble me crier qu'elle est jeune.

« Tu as l'air jeune » je dis alors en l'observant trait par trait.

Elle a un visage d'enfant, accentué par ses grands yeux marrons, et de longs cheveux bleu nuits attachés en deux couettes de part et d'autre de son crâne. Son corps est fin, je crois presque voir une poupée de porcelaine, tellement elle me semble fragile.

« Haha, oui, je me laisse croire que je n'ai pas encore fait ma poussée de croissance » plaisante-elle en tripotant ses mèches rebelles.

Je lui souris, compatissante. Elle reste adorable. Ça rentre dans les clichés, mais il faut croire qu'il doit toujours y avoir une fille qui semble fragile dans chaque classe.

« Juvia Lockser, se présente la dernière fille que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Enchantée », répondis-je après m'être présentée .

Elle aussi a des airs de femme fatale. Mais d'un autre côté elle garde un côté mignon de fille timide. Elle semble être le parfait mélange de Ever Green et de Wendy, avec ses cheveux bleu nuits qui ondulent sur ses épaules et son regard brun sensuel. Je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur son corps parfait, au risque de rager intérieurement ou de passer pour une voyeuriste.

« Au fait Mirajane, intervient Ever Green, tu as du solidement argumenter pour qu'Elfman accepte de s'en aller ce soir.

\- Penses-tu ! Il était ravi oui ! Je crois qu'il parlait d'une soirée ou je ne sais plus quoi…

\- C'est vrai, Shaw organise une fête ce soir, les garçons ont sûrement du y aller, suppose Erza.

\- A ce que j'ai entendu, Bacchus y allait, informe Kana.

\- Je suis bien contente de ne pas y être allé alors ! Un dealer à une soirée, ça plombe l'ambiance », se plaint Levy.

Donc si je comprends bien… Bacchus est le dealer de la classe. Je me méfierai de lui à l'avenir. Et Shaw doit être le fêtard, celui qui organise toujours des soirées. Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup d'affinité avec des gens comme eux. Je laisse les filles débattre sur ce qui plombe l'ambiance d'une soirée, et je me tourne vers celles qui sont restées silencieuses.

« Tu dois te sentir perdue, rit Wendy en entendant les autres lâcher des noms sur lesquels je ne peux pas mettre de visages.

\- Haha, oui en effet, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre qui est qui !

\- Par contre ton voisin de classe t'as bien retenu qui c'était, marmonne Juvia dans sa barbe.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit Juvia. Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? je lui demande en ayant rien compris de ses balbutiements.

\- Non rien ! » me sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Elle n'a pas réussi à me convaincre. Elle semble… jalouse ? Je sens un souffle dans mon oreille, comprenant rapidement que c'est Kana qui me murmure quelque chose.

« Fais pas attention, elle est folle de Grey et se comporte comme ça à chaque fois qu'une autre fille l'approche… Elle ne te laissera pas tranquille avant longtemps vu que tu es sa voisine dans pas mal de cours, m'avoue la brune.

\- Quoi ? A ce point ? … Ah mais comment tu as remarqué qu'il était mon voisin dans plusieurs cours ?

Elle rit nerveusement en se grattant la tête et regarde partout dans la pièce, comme pour trouver une excuse.

« Haha… je… hum. Je t'avais pas encore parlé, tu m'intriguais haha ! J'ai remarqué ça comme ça haha…

\- Mouais, t'es pas très convaincante si tu veux mon avis ! rit Levy en lui écrasant les joues.

\- Heu… hmpf je…

\- Ça va ! On sait toutes que Grey t'a tapé dans l'oeil ! Hm ? J'ai pas raison ? renchérit la bleue en lui tapant les côtes, Faut avouer qu'il est pas mal foutu. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Lucy ?

\- Moi ? Oh je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas fait attention, je réponds un peu étonnée de sa question.

\- Allons, tu es sa voisine, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas regardé une seule fois ?

\- Haha, désolée de vous décevoir mais non je suis concentrée en cours ! je ris alors qu'elles tentent de me faire dire une chose que je ne pense même pas, Surtout en français, je dois l'avouer, M. Lorh est plutôt bel homme. »

J'entends alors un bruit de fracas et vois qu'Ever Green se lève pour se précipiter vers moi.

« Oh mon dieu ! Toi aussi tu trouves ? Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux ! » s'enthousiasme-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à son comportement, que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné si spontané d'ailleurs. On a un peu discuté, puis la soirée est très vite devenue animée. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais de bonnes affinités avec Kana, Levy et Wendy. C'est avec elles que j'ai discuté la plus grande partie de la soirée. Je m'entends aussi assez bien avec Mirajane et Lisanna. Je reste un peu perplexe quand à mes futurs rapports sociaux avec Ever Green et Erza, mais je suis confiante ! Quand à Juvia… elle m'a lancé des regards noirs toute la soirée, c'était assez gênant… Je crois qu'elle est vraiment obsédée par Grey, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas folle au moins…

On a fini par s'endormir les unes sur les autres, exténuées. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire demain matin en cours… Il faudra d'ailleurs que je passe chez moi pour prendre mes affaires.

Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, il n'était même pas sept heures et Mirajane s'activait déjà dans la cuisine. Je me suis proposée de l'aider à préparer les petits-déjeuners et finalement le courant est bien passé ! Elle me rappelle assez Eve, alors je me sens très à l'aise avec elle. Nous avons ensuite réveillé les filles et nous avons petit-déjeuné dans la bonne humeur malgré la fatigue qui nous accablait toutes. Nous sommes toutes sorties en même temps, elles sont directement allé au lycée tandis que je les ai informées que je passais chez moi. Levy a insisté pour m'accompagner, je n'ai pas pu refuser. En mettant les clefs dans la serrure, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose bloquait, mais en poussant un peu, je suis parvenu à les tourner et à ouvrir la porte. C'est bien ce que je pensais, Eve est venu hier soir pour dormir. Je lâche un soupir en invitant Levy à entrer et en ramassant le double des clefs qui est tombé quand j'ai ouvert la porte.

« Tu ne vis pas seule ? m'interroge doucement Levy.

\- Haha, normalement si, mais il semblerait que mon meilleur ami aie décidé de squatté, je réponds en riant.

Quand on parle du loup, le voilà qui sort de la salle de bain… en serviette ?

« Oh tiens ? T'es là ? Je suis venu hier pour te rendre tes clefs, mais t'étais pas là, alors je suis rentré, explique-t-il en se séchant les cheveux.

\- Oui, désolée, j'étais à une soirée pour faire un peu connaissance. Je vois que t'as trouvé ce dont t'avais besoin.

\- Haha, oui, je me suis permis de fouiller.

\- Hum, Levy, je te présente Eve, mon meilleur ami, Eve, Levy une camarade de classe.

\- Enchanté ! » se disent-ils mutuellement.

Je vais chercher mon sac de cours, faisant la bise à Eve au passage puis prends mon porte-feuille, étant donné que je n'ai pas de bentô pour aujourd'hui.

« J'y vais Eve, tu me rendras mes clefs tout à l'heure, je dis en le saluant de la main.

\- Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure. »

Je sors avec Levy et je ne peux que remarquer le sourire de trois kilomètres qui arbore son visage. Je me tourne alors vers elle en me risquant à lui demander ce qu'elle a.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? Questionne-t-elle en me faisant un sourire en coin.

\- Haha, je sais qu'on pourrait le penser, mais nous sommes juste meilleurs amis rien de plus ! Désolée de briser tes espoirs.

\- Anw… pourtant vous avez tout l'air d'un couple…

\- Je sais, ça peut porter à confusion, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous et il ne se passera jamais rien » j'explique alors pour lui ôter tous soupçons.

Elle hoche la tête, visiblement déçue de ma réponse. Nous avons un peu parlé de lecture avant de finalement arriver au lycée. Je suis Levy jusqu'au gymnase, allant directement dans les vestiaires pour me changer.

« Ah ! J'y pense Lucy, tu vas voir M. Draer pour la première fois ! Je te garantis que tu vas fondre en le voyant ! » s'exclame Mirajane en commençant à fantasmer sur mon cousin.

Je ris car je sais déjà que Laxus est un bel homme avec un corps d'athlet' mais je ne le vois que comme cousin. Je le saluerai à la fin du cours, histoire de ne pas rendre Mirajane jalouse, haha.

Le cours de sport se passe tout à fait normalement, je dois dire que Laxus est un très bon professeur. Comme prévu, à la fin du cours, je reste dans le gymnase pour discuter avec lui.

« Alors Lu' ça gazouille dans p'tite vie ? Le shnok m'a dit pourquoi t'étais là, Jude a vraiment été si horrible ?

\- Ça va, ça va, la mort de maman l'a vraiment déboussolé, je le comprends un peu quand même…

\- Bah, au moins il a eu la lucidité de te donner ton indépendance, tu as un p'tit boulot du coup ?

\- Oui, en tant que serveuse dans le Bar Blue Pegasus, j'ai réussi à me trouver un petit studio cosy aussi, enfin la propriétaire n'est pas très aimable mais ça va.

\- Tu sais si t'as besoin d'être dépannée, on est là, me rassure-t-il.

\- Non, ça ira, pour l'instant j'arrive à m'en sortir, c'est gentil de proposer.

\- Hm. Ça fait quand même un p'tit moment qu'on s'est pas vu hein ? R'garde moi comment t'as grandis je te reconnais plus dis donc !

\- Pouah, tu peux parler ! C'est quoi ce sac de muscles en face de moi ? »

Nous rions ensemble, avant que Laxus ne m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Hé ! Ça me prend du temps pour me coiffer ! râlai-je faussement.

\- C'est ça ! Allez, file te changer où tu vas être en retard à ton prochain cours Lu' ! » me conseille-t-il en me faisant une pichenette.

Je me frotte la joue avant de le saluer et de courir me changer dans les vestiaires.

« T'en as mis du temps Lucy… remarque Mirajane déjà prête.

\- Hm, oui, M. Draer voulait savoir si je n'avais pas de problèmes de santé pour la suite de l'année, mentis-je en me changeant.

\- Oh je vois » soupire la blanche, rassurée ?

J'ai bien compris qu'elle trouvait Laxus bel homme, mais sa réaction est un peu exagérée je trouve.

Après m'être changée en quatrième vitesse, je file en cours d'anglais et m'assois rapidement à ma table, à peine quelques secondes avant que la professeur n'arrive. Il vaut mieux se tenir à carreaux avec elle, elle n'a pas l'air commode et plutôt sévère.

« Psst… T'aurais un stylo à me prêter ? J'ai oublié ma trousse, me demande Grey en chuchotant.

\- Oh, oui je dois avoir ça, je réponds en fouillant dans ma trousse, Voilà, tiens.

\- Mer-

\- Hé Fullbuster et Heartfilia ! Je vous dérange peut-être ?! Si vous pouvez pas vous taire, vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de mon cours ! s'écrie Aquarius folle de rage.

\- Madame je lui demandais juste un stylo, se justifie Grey.

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! T'avais qu'à le faire avant ! Maintenant dehors ! Et toi aussi blondinette ! »

Je sursaute à la façon dont elle m'appelle. Non mais c'est une blague ? Un professeur n'a pas a parlé comme ça à ses élèves et n'a pas à nous exclure pour un stylo ! Je rêve je n'ai jamais vu ça… Je range péniblement mes affaires en même temps que Grey et nous sortons de la salle sous le regard noir de notre professeur d'anglais. Une fois la porte fermée, je me tourne vers Grey qui prend parole.

« Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il en se grattant la tête.

\- Hm ?

\- Pour le stylo, je n'aurais jamais du te demander.

\- Laisse, c'est pas grave, c'est juste cette prof qui m'a l'air un peu dérangée si tu veux mon avis » je réponds en mimant.

Il rit à ma remarque, affirmant en disant que je n'avais pas tord. Je me rappelle soudainement que les filles le trouvent plutôt pas mal foutu, alors je me mets à l'observer. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal. Son regard sombre lui donne un côté très sensuel accentué par sa chemise qui a deux boutons d'ouverts en haut. Ça laisse d'ailleurs apparaître son pendentif en croix. Ses cheveux sombres ont l'air soyeux pour un garçon mais sont quand même coiffés dans tous les sens. Mais je dois avouer que ça lui va bien. Il a vraiment des airs de playboy mais pourtant au premier échange on se rend compte que c'est loin d'être le cas. Je crois qu'il a remarqué que je le détaillai vu qu'il fait de même. Je détourne alors rapidement le regard, mes joues virant aux rouges et tente de commencer une conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ?

\- Hm… On a qu'à aller sur le toit en attendant que l'heure passe » propose-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Je le suis après avoir acquiescé, puis nous nous posons sur un banc face au grillage anti-suicides. Nous avons pas mal discuté et je me suis rendue compte que nous avions pas mal d'atomes crochus, ce que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné.

Finalement, nous avons passé l'heure à discuter et nous sommes retourner en cours pour l'heure d'après. Le reste de la journée n'a pas été passionnant. Je salue mes camarades de classes avant de rentrer chez moi pour faire mes devoirs avant d'aller au travail.

En allant au café justement, je reconnais Mirajane de loin, et comme j'ai un peu d'avance, je vais l'aborder. Je remarque qu'elle est très bien habillée et qu'elle s'est même maquillée, elle doit avoir un rendez-vous…

« Oh tiens ! Coucou Lucy !

\- Tu es bien belle dis-moi… Tu as un rendez-vous ?

\- Hum… C'est possible oui, me répond-t-elle les joues rosies, Heu, dis-moi Lucy… à propos de ce matin…

\- Oui ? Je trouve que Aquarius est un peu bornée quand même juste pour une histoire de stylo elle-

\- Ah, non, non, pas pour ça… me coupe-t-elle doucement, Je trouve que tu as quand même mis beaucoup de temps pour dire si tu avais des maladies à La… M. Draer.

\- Haha, c'est pire que ce que je pensais ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Laxus, alors on a un peu discuté, nous sommes cousins, je déclare alors pour lui ôter une épine du pied.

\- Oh je vois… heu alors je suppose que tu peux savoir que…

\- Ah tu es là Mira ! » s'exclame une voix d'homme derrière moi.

Je pourrai reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que Laxus surgit à côté de moi pour rejoindre Mirajane. Je m'apprête à le saluer mais mes paroles se bloquent au fond de ma gorge lorsque je le vois prendre la blanche par la taille avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Wow si je m'attendais à ça !

« Ah tu es là aussi Lucy, dit-il comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était naturel.

\- Jeeee… je bégaye avant de me reprendre, Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? »

Je fronce alors les sourcils, un peu contrariée qu'il ne m'est pas dit qu'il était en couple. Puis mon visage se radoucit en voyant Mirajane sourire.

« Hé ! Tu ne m'as pas demandé je te signale !

\- Nous sommes ensemble, m'avoue la blanche en baissant les yeux, Mais ne le dis à personne s'il te plaît… Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'année d'écart mais je reste mineure et Laxus est mon professeur alors il ne vaudrait mieux pas que ça s'ébruite... »

J'acquiesce de la tête avant de leur dire que je suis contente pour eux. Je serai bien restée discuter plus longtemps avec eux, mais l'heure m'en dissuade. Je ferai mieux d'y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard !

J'arrive à temps au travail et remarque que Bob a engagé une nouvelle serveuse. Elle a de longs cheveux roses attachés en queue de cheval et les yeux azurs. Elle est vraiment très belle. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire bonjour pendant mon service mais j'arrive à croiser Eve et à avoir un minuscule échange avec lui.

« Tu as vu la nouvelle ? je lui demande directement.

\- Oui ! Elle s'appelle Sherry ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… je crois que je suis amoureux. »

Je ris à sa phrase avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos et d'aller prendre la commande des clients.

Je n'aimerai pas qu'il se fasse des idées. Je n'ai pas encore parlé à cette Sherry mais j'espère qu'Eve ne va pas s'emballer. Quand il s'emballe, ça finit toujours mal et je dois toujours le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre encore une fois à cause d'une femme. Il mérite tellement d'être heureux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je repense à quand nous avons dormi ensemble il y a deux jours. Et j'ignore pourquoi ça me fait sourire et ça me réchauffe le coeur.


	3. Maltraité

**Maltraité…**

 **~ Sting Eucliff ~**

Devoir se lever tôt le matin pour aller en cours c'est fatiguant. Les cours simplement c'est fatiguant.

Je ne vois qu'un seul avantage à me lever maintenant : mon père dort encore. Je me lève alors de mon lit et sort de ma chambre avec l'agilité d'un chat et me dirige vers la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Lorsque je referme le réfrigérateur, je distingue alors la silhouette de mon père, debout derrière le comptoir.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- C'est ce petit con de soleil qui s'en est chargé à ta place. » lâcha mon père en se raclant la gorge.

Après un premier repas très silencieux, je m'éclipse rapidement pour aller prendre une douche. Comme d'habitude avant de me dénuder, j'accroche une serviette devant le miroir. Je ne veux pas me voir, non pas que je n'aime pas mon corps -au contraire- mais je ne veux simplement pas voir les marques qui se trouvent un peu partout sur ma peau, et qui n'ont même pas le temps de cicatriser, remplacées bien trop vite par de nouvelles.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, mon père m'attend devant la porte.

« Tu pouvais pas te dépêcher non ?! A cause de toi, je vais finir par arriver en retard ! » cria-t-il en me collant une baffe.

Il rentre dans la salle de bain, pendant que je me frotte la joue. La douleur est supportable, mais ma joue doit être bien rouge. Je dirai que je me suis battu sur le chemin, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Je sors de l'appartement avant que mon père n'est fini de prendre sa douche et me dirige vers le point de rendez-vous où je retrouve Rogue habituellement. Sans aucune surprise, il est déjà là, toujours avec la même dégaine « Yo moi c'est Rogue le ténébreux d'la classe t'vois l'genre ? ». Des fois je me demande vraiment comment on en est venu à devenir ami.

« Encore une bagarre en chemin je suppose ? » me demande-t-il juste.

Alors, bonjour, oui je vais très bien, merci de me le demander, et toi ?

« Haha, la marque est si visible que ça ?

\- Même à trois cents mètres je la vois.

\- Retiens juste que j'ai gagné sinon je ne serai pas là. » riai-je en me grattant la tête.

Toujours les mêmes excuses, toujours les mêmes mensonges, puisque toujours les mêmes marques. Et toujours, je fais comme si c'était normal, comme si j'allais bien, comme si mon père était un ange. Je ne veux plus mentir. J'en ai assez. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Nous arrivons au lycée, et nous dirigeons vers la bande. Mais Rogue lâche avant :

« Yukino est encore seule. »

Je soupire.

« Bah, laisse-la. C'est elle qui nous évite. »

Cette fille. On ne l'a jamais vu parler avec personne. Dans la cours, elle s'isole. En classe, aussi. Elle se met toujours à l'écart, reste toujours en retrait. Si elle veut rester seule, et faire l'ermite, c'est son problème. Et j'ai l'impression que Rogue veut s'impliquer, qu'il veut lui parler. Parce qu'il est comme ça. Il n'aime pas voir les autres seuls. Car lui, quand il était plus jeune, il restait seul. Mais pas par choix. On le rejetait à cause de son crâne rasé – c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui ses cheveux sont plus longs – à cause de ses yeux injectés de rouge. Mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien, on est comme on est. Je crois qu'il s'identifie en elle. Mais il ne devrait pas. C'est elle qui se met à l'écart. Elle ne cherche pas à s'intégrer, c'est tout.

« Tu dois avoir raison, lâche alors Rogue simplement.

\- Évidemment ! J'ai toujours raison ! »

Je souris de toutes mes dents en prenant un air hautain. Et je vois Rogue sourire aussi. C'est rare, mais quand il sourit, je sais que c'est sincère.

« Ça va les ch'villes Sting ? Me lance Orga, qui a sûrement entendu mes paroles.

\- Oh oui, ça va, comme tu le vois, je tiens encore debout !

\- Mais qu'il est bête… soupire Kagura, son air indifférent toujours plaqué sur le visage.

\- Oh ça va détend-toi ! On rigole un peu !

\- Parce que tu as déjà vu Kagura rigoler toi ? Déjà si elle sourit c'est un exploit alors rire, t'imagines !

\- Haha, t'as pas tord. »

C'est notre petite bande quoi. Orga, le « musicien » si on peut l'appeler comme ça, avec sa coupe toujours aussi extravagante, d'un bleu cyan, presque turquoise. Kagura, la belle qui ne rit jamais, mais au grand coeur. Miliana, la fana des chats, et qui me demande toujours comment Lector va -mais moi elle s'en fout. Et puis Rogue et moi. Il y a bien quelques autres personnes avec qui je parle de temps à autres, mais on ne traîne pas autant de temps ensemble.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, le sonnerie retentit et annonce deux heures de français qui vont me paraître interminables, une fois de plus.

Et je ne me trompe pas. La première heure semble s'éterniser. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis au premier rang, donc impossible de dormir, pas même la possibilité de sortir mon téléphone. Non, c'est clairement un ennui total. Le professeur s'avance dans les rangs, s'arrête. Je me retourne pour voir devant qui il s'est arrêté. C'est Kana. Il tape sur sa table, alors elle sursaute, le rouge au joue. Elle semble vouloir cacher son cahier, mais Monsieur Lorh, le lève dans les airs.

« Je vois que vous trouvez mon cours passionnant Mademoiselle Alperona. Je suppose que vous avez autre chose à faire que des graffitis du nom de Monsieur Fullbuster, comme copier mon cours par exemple. Je vous rappelle que vous avez le bac français en fin d'année. »

Ce prof est vraiment un salaud. Ça lui suffit pas de la réprimander, faut en plus qu'il l'humilie ? Je vois la brune rougir de plus belle, et enfouir sa tête dans ses bras, tandis que quelques rires fusent. Mais moi je ne ris pas. Car ça n'a rien de drôle. Être humilié devant la personne qu'on aime, n'a vraiment rien de drôle.

« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. » adresse-t-il à Kana, avant de continuer son cours.

Je la regarde toujours. Elle s'enfonce dans sa chaise, serre les jambes et cache encore son visage dans ses bras. Elle doit avoir envie de disparaître. J'aurais été à sa place, je serai sorti de la salle simplement. En essayant de ne pas baisser les yeux, pour ne pas montrer ma honte. Mais bon. Je sais que je n'aurais pas eu le cran d'agir ainsi. Elle n'a pas du l'avoir non plus.

A la fin des deux heures, c'est enfin la pause. Tout le monde sort de la salle, à l'exception de Kana, qui reste à l'intérieur. Je sors à mon tour, et attend devant la classe. Lorsque Kana sort, elle lève les yeux vers moi, puis les détournent.

« Te laisse pas démonter Kana, ce prof vit juste pour humilier ses élèves. Si tu lui montres que ça t'a touché, il va recommencer. C'est qu'un vieux sadique. »

Sans le vouloir je dis ça, au moment où Monsieur Lorh passe devant nous, mais il n'a pas l'air de relever. Tant mieux.

« Il m'a collé mercredi prochain à seize heure pour rattraper son cours de merde.

\- Putain c'est vraiment un salaud, on a pas cours le mercredi après-midi.

\- C'est pas tant sa misérable heure de colle qui m'emmerde.

\- Ouais, j'avais compris. Ceux qui ont rigolé sont vraiment des abrutis.

\- Merci… Je t'ai vu me regarder. Tu as déjà été humilié par un professeur toi aussi ?

\- Ahem... »

Je me gratte la tête, et détourne le regard. Je ne pensais pas vraiment à un professeur.

« Excuse-moi, c'était indiscret.

\- Non, non, ça va. C'est juste… pas avec un professeur, mais oui je connais ce sentiment de honte. » j'avoue finalement.

Elle me dévisage, les sourcils arqués, puis je lui souris.

« Tu veux une boisson ? Je te l'offre ! » je m'exclame pour changer de sujet.

Elle relève les yeux vers moi, ses joues rosies, puis me sourit pour me donner son accord. Elle m'emboîte le pas jusqu'au distributeur, et choisit ce qu'elle veut boire. Je me prends aussi une boisson puis on va s'asseoir sur un banc dans la cour.

« Ça fait longtemps que t'as flashé sur Grey ? » je lance alors en sirotant mon jus de fruit.

Je la vois se tourner vivement vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je veux dire, tu l'aimes. Clairement. Il me semble que ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez non ? Ça fait aussi longtemps ou... ?

\- Ahem, je… En primaire on était collé l'un à l'autre, on connaissait pas beaucoup de monde, on s'entendait bien et on était pas très à l'aise pour aller vers les autres… Puis au collège, ça a changé, il s'est fait des amis, je m'en suis faite aussi, et... »

Elle s'interrompt, voyant quelqu'un passé un côté du banc, puis reprend une fois que la personne s'est éloignée.

« Une distance s'est instaurée entre nous et ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris… Mais je n'ai jamais osé le lui dire, j'oserai jamais. »

Je suis un peu étonné qu'elle se livre si facilement à moi, mais elle a bien du comprendre qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance.

« Hé, faut pas dire ça tu sais. Je pense que c'est pire de ne rien dire que de tout avouer au risque de tout perdre. J'en sais quelque chose... »

Elle plante son regard brun dans le mien, comme pour essayer de comprendre, pour m'inciter à parler. Sauf que je ne dirai rien. Je suis insondable. J'ai appris à porter un masque et à fermer mon coeur. C'est peut-être ça qui fait que je suis comme ça. Comme elle voit que je ne dis rien, elle me demande :

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Je lui souris, puis détourne le regard. Heureusement pour moi, la sonnerie retentit. Je me lève alors, puis me tourne vers elle.

« Peut-être qu'un jour je te le dirai, qui sait ? » je souris en coin.

Aucune chance. Je ne trouvais juste pas quoi dire. On se dirige en cours de maths, et je vois bien le regard insistant que me lance ma bande quand j'arrive vers eux.

« C'est nouveau ça ?

\- Ça, quoi ? j'interroge en feignant de ne pas savoir de quoi Orga me parlait.

\- Que tu traînes avec Kana dis donc, elle t'a fait pitié ou quoi ?

\- Oh ça va Orga, t'es trop bête pour comprendre.

\- On dirait que tu as touché une corde sensible… renchérit Miliana

\- Ce que vous pouvez être pénibles. » Je lâche en me rapprochant de la porte pour mieux m'éloigner d'eux.

Je me cale contre le mur, et remarque seulement que Natsu est à côté de moi. Il regarde Madame Orlando avancer dans le couloir, puis me lance à voix basse :

« Je te parie que t'arrives pas à coucher avec elle. »

J'arque les sourcils, détaillant le corps magnifique de notre prof. Ça me déplairait pas en tout cas, ça c'est sûr.

« Tu t'achètes un chat si j'y arrive.

\- Pari tenu. Et toi tu te prends un chien.

\- Deal. » je souris en lui tapant dans la main en même temps que Madame Orlando ouvre la porte.

Je ne vais pas vous mentir. J'excelle en calcul, mais là, il faut bien que je fasse semblant de n'y rien comprendre…

« Madame ! » j'interromps en levant la main.

Elle s'arrête pour me regarder, m'incitant à continuer.

« Je comprends pas comment on arrive à ça, j'y comprends rien aux dérivées…

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre les élèves au cas par car Sting. Tu passeras me voir à la fin de l'heure. » dit-elle en enchaînant.

Je lance un regard à Natsu qui lève les yeux au ciel en comprenant mon p'tit manège. Je vais gagner ce pari, pour sûr.

A la fin de l'heure, comme convenu, je reste dans la salle.

« Et bien Sting ? D'habitude tu excelles en maths. Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à comprendre les dérivées ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le plus compliqué…

\- Bah, je sais pas, on peut pas toujours tout comprendre j'imagine…

\- Bon, écoute, si tu as réellement des difficultés, je peux essayé de te prendre en soutien une heure le mercredi après-midi. Tu n'as pas d'activité extra-scolaire ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu.

\- Parfait ! Alors… mercredi prochain, je ne peux pas me libérer avant seize heures, ça te va ?

\- Oui, merci Madame, au revoir. » Je dis en sortant de la salle.

Comme je m'y attendais, Natsu est adossé au mur et se redresse en me voyant sortir.

« Alors ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Et comment ! Je vais pouvoir tout savoir sur les dérivées et leurs courbes mercredi prochain à seize heures… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Je murmure d'une vois mieilleuse.

\- Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué mon pote ! »

Je ris à cette expression à deux balles qu'il emploie, puis nous nous dirigeons à la cantine. Je sais que ma petite bande habituelle est partie manger dehors aujourd'hui, alors je vais tranquillement m'installer à la même table que Natsu, celle des mecs quoi. Puis en voyant tout ce p'tit monde réunit, je pense soudain à l'idée du siècle.

« Hé ! Ça vous dit pas qu'on se fasse une soirée un de ces quatre ? Dans un club, un truc dans l'genre. » Je lâche plein d'entrain.

Je vois certains acquiescer, plus qu'emballé, puis Grey me remballe :

« Je te signale qu'on est pas majeur Sting, on a pas le droit d'aller dans des clubs.

\- Oh ça va détend-toi ! On fait plus vieux que notre âge, et puis ils sont pas très regardants… Je connais un club qui laisse entrer tout le monde !

\- Ce sera sans moi, réplique-t-il en posant sa fourchette.

\- Roh t'es vraiment coincé du cul toi alors ! Lance Natsu.

\- Excuse-moi de pas être un ado attardé en chaleur, balance-t-il en quittant la table.

\- Quel rabat-joie lui alors... »

Ce sera sans lui tant pis. Nous en tout cas, on va bien s'amuser !

On a fixé une date, ce sera samedi soir, j'ai hâte d'y être ! Et quand ce jour sera passé, j'aurais hâte d'être mercredi héhé…

Malheureusement pour moi, la pause déjeuner ne dure pas éternellement, et il faut bien retourner en cours un jour… J'ai passé l'après-midi à dormir et à rêvasser, car les cours n'étaient vraiment pas intéressants. Et puis, à la fin de ceux-ci, il a bien fallu que je rentre chez moi. J'ai profité de rentrer avec Rogue pour l'informer de la sortie de samedi soir. Il a répondu qu'il viendrait certainement. C'était pas très clair… Enfin, c'est Rogue quoi ! Lorsque je rentre chez moi, mon père n'est pas encore rentré. J'en profite pour avoir un peu de répit et m'avancer un peu dans mes devoirs.

Je suis concentré sur un exercice quand j'entends la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Soit mon père vient me voir directement, soit il attend un peu. Ça dépend de son humeur. J'entends ses pas qui se dirigent jusque dans ma chambre, et j'en déduis qu'il est énervé. Je me redresse sur ma chaise et dis :

« Tu as passé une bo- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me colle une gifle.

« Tu pouvais pas préparer à manger non ? Je t'avais dis que j'avais un rendez-vous pour le boulot ce soir ! Faut que je fasse tout dans cette maison c'est pas possible ! »

Il repart comme une furie vers la cuisine, tandis que je frotte ma joue. La gifle était bien plus violente que celle de ce matin. Il est toujours sur les nerfs quand il rentre du boulot. Faut bien quelqu'un sur qui il les passe.

Avant de partir, il revient me voir dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil depuis toute à l'heure. Mais cette fois si, il est beaucoup plus calme.

« Bon, j'y vais je vais être en retard. Il te reste des pâtes dans le frigo. A tout à l'heure. » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

C'est le jour et la nuit ses attitudes à mon égard. Des fois je me demande s'il n'est pas schizophrène ou s'il n'a pas une autre pathologie dans ce genre là. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça. J'espère juste que son rendez-vous va bien se passer, que je n'ai pas à subir ses sauts d'humeur quand il rentrera.

Je décide de ne pas manger. Je n'ai pas faim. Alors je vais directement me coucher. Seulement je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Mes paupières se font enfin lourdes quand j'entends la porte claquer, ce qui a le don de me réveiller instantanément. C'est mauvais signe… Je l'entends passer devant ma chambre. J'en conclus qu'il est vraiment très remonté. Je l'entends effectivement ouvrir ce tiroir, puis il revient sur ses pas et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Il soulève ma couette d'un geste brusque et m'attrape le bras pour me traîner par terre. Et il me frappe. Il me lacère le dos avec son fouet favori. Je me roule en boule sur le sol, retenant tant bien que mal mes larmes et mes sanglots pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage. Il me donne une vingtaine de coups, puis je crois qu'il se calme enfin. Alors il sort, en me laissant là.

Quand je l'entends sortir, je me redresse, puis j'ose regarder mon dos dans la glace. Je sens une boule dans ma gorge en voyant les anciennes cicatrices qui se sont rouvertes et qui ne peuvent jamais cicatriser réellement. Puis les larmes coulent. J'ai honte. J'ai honte de me faire marcher dessus de cette manière. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne me fait pas si mal que ça. J'ai l'habitude.


	4. Rejetée

**Rejetée**

✵ **~Yukino Agria~** ✵

« A ce soir Sorano ! Je lâche à travers le salon en enfilant mes chaussures.

\- Oui ! Ne m'attend pas pour dîner, je rentrerai tard. » me répond-t-elle en touillant son café à la table de la kichenette.

Je baisse le regard, comprenant la signification cachée derrière ces mots qui paraissent pourtant si naturels. Je me redresse, attrapant mon sac au passage, puis sors de l'appartement en claquant la porte fortement. Un bruit sourd résonne alors dans la cage escalier, réveillant sûrement le peu de voisins qui dormaient encore.

« Ah bonjour Yukino ! Vous n'avez toujours pas fait venir de serruriers ? Ce n'est pas prudent, surtout dans ce quartier… m'avertit un homme âgée qui résidait en face.

\- Oh bonjour ! Vous savez… ça ne fait pas tellement partie de nos priorités Richard. Mais merci de vous en inquiéter !

\- Vous avez beaucoup de courage ta sœur et toi. Vous devez beaucoup travailler pour subvenir à vos besoins, surtout que tu fais encore tes études... »

Je souris au moustachu roux, les sourcils arqués. Lui et quelques autres voisins sont sympathiques, Sorano organise des sorties avec eux parfois, mais je sais qu'elle ne leur en a jamais dit plus sur son travail, ni sur le mien. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Ils ne doivent pas.

Je le salue, prétextant être en retard au lycée, pour m'éclipser rapidement. Une fois sortie de l'immeuble, je trottine jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, priant pour qu'il arrive bientôt. Il m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de me faire aborder par des hommes qui se faisaient un peu trop insistants à mon goût. Heureusement pour moi, Macbeth traîne souvent dans les parages, et il m'a sorti de mauvaises situations un bon nombre de fois. A vrai dire, il est à la rue. Quelques fois, il m'arrive de me retourner pour voir sa cabane de fortune sous le pont. Parfois il me fait de grands signes de la main pour me saluer, alors je lui réponds. Quand j'aurais quelques économies, il faudra que je pense à lui offrir un cadeau pour le remercier de ses sauvetages répétitifs…

Je m'empresse de monter dans le bus, m'asseyant sur une banquette, sortant mes cours pour les relire. Je dois presque faire toute la ligne de bus, et avec mon travail le soir, je n'ai pas le temps de réviser, alors je le fais durant le trajet. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problèmes avec ça. Heureusement que j'ai bonne mémoire et que je retiens vite, sinon je pourrai difficilement suivre en cours.

Je finis par arriver au lycée, en avance, comme d'habitude, puis je vais m'asseoir sur un banc le temps que la sonnerie retentisse.

Je vois mes camarades de classe passer un à un devant moi. Aucun ne me salue, parce que je me suis toujours mise volontairement à l'écart. J'ai peur que si je deviens amie avec quelqu'un, cette personne apprenne tout de ma vie, de mon travail, de mon quartier. Alors j'évite les gens.

J'ai les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures, quand je vois des pieds s'arrêter en face de moi. Une fille ? Je relève les yeux pour voir qui tente de m'approcher, moi, qu'on surnomme « l'ermite ».

« Salut ! Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, on est dans la même classe toutes les deux, dit-elle comme si c'était une bonne raison de venir me parler.

\- Yukino Agria. » Je réponds simplement en détournant le regard.

Je pensais que mon ton sans appel la ferai partir, mais non. Elle en vient même à s'asseoir à côté de moi, alors je la dévisage avec surprise.

« Pourquoi tu te mets à l'écart ? Tu as du mal avec les personnes de la classe ? Ils sont sympathiques pourtant, tu sais... »

D'accord, je vois. Elle est de nature curieuse. Elle veut se faire passer pour la gentille de service et m'intégrer à la bande, sauf que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, au contraire. Plus je suis loin d'eux, mieux je me porte. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais asociale non-plus. J'ai sympathisé avec beaucoup de personnes formidables dans mon quartier. On vient du même monde. Ici, personne n'est pauvre. Personne ne peut me comprendre. Alors à quoi bon essayer ?

« J'aime être seule. » Je réponds sur un ton monotone.

Je me lève par la suite, ne voulant pas qu'elle me pose d'autres questions, mais elle m'emboîte le pas.

« Je comprends, me sourit-elle, En tout cas si tu changes d'avis, je suis là ! »

Elle me fait un signe de la main, avant de courir saluer Levy. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne changerai pas d'avis puisque je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sens que cette fille va m'énerver. On dirait le genre de fille bourrée de fric, qui vit tranquillement chez papa maman et qui ne manque de rien. Au secours !

Calme-toi Yukino… Elle a juste fait preuve de gentillesse. Je ne vaux pas bien mieux si je la juge au premier abord. Si ça se trouve, elle est dans une situation similaire à la mienne. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle arrive en cour d'année. Peut-être que ses parents ont déménagé ici pour leur travail et qu'elle a du les suivre. Ou alors peut-être qu'elle vit seule… En tout cas, une chose est sûre, elle ne vient pas du même monde que moi. Elle a des manières très raffinées. J'ai remarqué qu'elle s'inclinait pour se présenter, et qu'elle adoptait un langage très soutenu. Voilà pourquoi je ne reviendrai jamais vers elle.

Je me dirige vers la salle de classe, et m'assois à ma table, sortant machinalement mes affaires. Je relis encore une fois mes cours en diagonale le temps que le professeur arrive.

Même durant les cours, je tente de m'effacer. Je n'aime pas spécialement prendre la parole devant les autres. J'ai l'impression qu'on peut me dire que je n'ai pas le droit de parler à cause de qui je suis. Ou alors on va me dire que ce que je dis est insignifiant ou que c'est faux. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

Le midi, je m'éclipse au sous-sol du lycée, n'ayant qu'une pomme à manger. Je ne vais pas dire que je n'ai pas très faim le midi. J'ai simplement pris l'habitude de ne pas manger grand chose. Alors que je croque de nouveau dans ma pomme, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir en haut des escaliers. Je reconnais cette silhouette et ce visage. C'est Rogue. Je détourne le regard quand il me voit. C'est ma journée tiens…

« Tu viens manger ici Yukino ? » interroge-t-il surpris en descendant les marches.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Personne ne s'est jamais demandé où je mangeais le midi, ni ce que je mangeais. Personne ne s'en souciait. Pourquoi faut-il que quelqu'un me trouve au seul endroit où je pouvais être tranquille jusqu'à maintenant ?

« J'aime me sentir seule. » Je soupire lassée qu'on me questionne aujourd'hui.

Il a les mains dans les poches, et s'est arrêté en bas des escaliers. Il finit par s'avancer vers moi, s'appuyant contre le mur, à mes côtés.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre… Pourquoi tu t'isoles ? Tu n'aimes pas les gens ? demande-t-il en soupirant à son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème… Je ne veux pas-

\- De quoi tu as peur ? » me coupe-t-il en s'accroupissant à ma hauteur.

Sa question me surprend. Je le dévisage avec de grands yeux. Je croise son regard rouge vif qui tente de me sonder. Je finis par froncer les sourcils, me refermant totalement.

Je le vois qui soupire, s'asseyant contre le mur.

« Vous êtes exactement pareil Sting et toi. »

Pourquoi me parle-t-il de lui ? Je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Je ne le connais même pas. Comment peut-il dire qu'on se ressemble ?

« Vos yeux disent la même chose. J'ai beau essayé de lire dans son regard, un mur de béton me cache la vue. J'en étais venu à la conclusion que c'était parce qu'il était comme ça, mais c'est faux. Toi aussi tu fais ça pour cacher quelque chose, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ca-

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Je lâche d'une voix grave en me levant d'un coup.

Il lève le regard vers moi, alors que je le toise. Il arque un sourcil, mais ne semble pas insister. Alors je me radoucis.

« C'est justement à cause de ce genre de questions que je me mets à l'écart, je soupire en me rasseyant, Personne n'a besoin de savoir qui je suis.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si les gens ont envie de savoir qui tu es, c'est peut-être parce qu'ils t'apprécient. » Me sourit-il en arquant les sourcils.

Je secoue la tête négativement, tout en posant le regard sur mes chaussures. Je tripotais nerveusement ma jupe, ne trouvant pas vraiment quoi dire pour argumenter. Je sentais le regard de Rogue posé sur moi. Ça me déstabilisait.

Soudain, la sonnerie, marquant ma délivrance. Je me lève précipitamment en récupérant mon sac, prétextant devoir aller prendre des affaires dans mon casier. Il ne me retient pas, alors je ne me fais pas prier.

Cette journée aura été éprouvante pour moi… Entre Lucy qui ai venue me parler et Rogue qui m'a posé toutes ces questions, je me suis sentie oppressée. Heureusement que la journée de cours est fini. Je suis l'une des premières à partir, seulement en me dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus, je vois Rogue qui l'attend justement avec son frère Gajeel. Mince… Ils sont sortis plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui. Je ne traverse pas pour les rejoindre, prétextant rentrer à pied. Je prendrais le prochain. Je n'ai pas envie d'être une fois de plus sujette à un interrogatoire.

Avant de rentrer chez moi, j'ai tout juste le temps de faire mes devoirs, puis je troque mon sac de cours pour mon sac du boulot, que j'ai soigneusement pris soin de préparer ce matin.

Je dois reprendre le bus en sens inverse pour traverser la ville afin de me rendre là-bas. Il n'y avait pas mieux plus près. Ma sœur préférait que je fasse beaucoup de trajet plutôt que je travaille n'importe où. Lorsque j'arrive, je prends la petite ruelle avant l'entrée principale, menant directement vers les loges.

« Hey ! Salut Yukino ! »

Je relève les yeux du sol pour voir la jeune femme qui vient de m'adresser la parole.

« Ah ! Bonjour Brandish. » Je dis en lui souriant.

Brandish était une femme magnifique. Elle avait la coupe au carré, les cheveux raides et vert pommes, ses yeux en amandes de la même couleur. Elle avait déjà enfilé sa tenue de scène qui se résumait à un bikini à motif léopard, des chaussures noires à talons et un manteau de fourrure. Ça révélait ses formes sans trop les dévoiler. Je l'admirais un peu. Elle avait une force impressionnante dans les bras et les jambes. On n'avait pas l'impression comme ça à la regarder, mais je savais que tous les matins, hors week-end, elle passait deux heures à la salle de sport. Elle avait beaucoup de chance de pouvoir s'entraîner.

« Tu as fini plus tôt les cours aujourd'hui non ?

\- Oui… enfin, c'est toujours un peu la course !

\- Et ça m'arrange ! Viens un peu par là que je te maquille Yuki' ! » cria une voix forte du côté des coiffeuses.

Je tournais aussitôt la tête vers mon interlocutrice. Je lançais un sourire à Brandish, lui signifiant que je devais m'éclipser, alors que j'indiquais à Karen que j'arrivais.

« Bon alors ? Une aussi belle fille que toi ? Toujours pas de mec ? » Interrogea-t-elle en jonglant avec les divers pinceaux et palettes avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle a cette façon de parler un peu crue et sèche, mais elle est très bienveillante. C'est pratiquement elle qui tient ce club -enfin celle qui le dirige le plus. Avec Bisca et Brandish, ses sœurs, elles ont ouvert ce club spécialisé dans la pratique du pôle-dance. Elles voulaient un peu prouver que ce n'était pas juste se trémousser autour d'une barre de fer, c'était beaucoup plus technique que ça. Leur club a même fait l'objet d'un reportage à la télé, et depuis il est très fréquenté. C'est avant tout une des raisons pour lesquelles Sorano a tant voulu que je travaille ici et pas ailleurs. Et puis, de savoir que les gérantes du club sont des femmes tout à fait respectables et pas un vieux pervers qui touchent ses danseuses, ça la rassurait beaucoup.

« Oh non, tu sais bien que j'essaye de ne pas avoir de contact au lycée.

\- Et bin c'bien dommage. Ferme les yeux.

\- Il y a bien un garçon qui tente de me parler, mais je fais tout pour l'éviter du coup. » Je lâche sans vraiment faire attention.

Je ne sens plus le pinceau appliquer le fard à paupière sur mes yeux, alors je les ouvre pour voir que Karen fronce les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi tu veux pas lui parler ? T'as peur qu'il te juge hein ? Et bin laisse-moi te dire une chose ma cocotte : s'il te rabaisse à cause de ton rang social, c'est qu'il est pas fait pour toi. »

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, un peu touchée par ses mots, puis je lui souris.

« Merci Karen…

\- Y'a pas d'quoi va ! Allez file ! Bisca va te donner ta t'nue. »

Je m'exécute, me rendant vers les cabines, là où toutes les tenues sont entreposées. « Quand on fait un sport si gracieux, autant mettre le corps en valeur. » c'est ce que répétait souvent Bisca quand je lui annonçais que ma peau était très visible. Ce soir, elle opte pour un corset steam-punk lacé et un short dans le même style. Elle me pare de quelques bijoux, puis me laisse retourner à mon sac pour mettre mes chaussures. Certaines de mes autres collègues sont arrivées, mais elles ont le temps de se préparer, car avant de monter sur scène, ce sera mon tour avec Brandish et Bisca.

La scène est divisée en trois partie, laissant la foule s'attrouper autour des trois estrades où se dressent les barres de fer au centre. Le club est déjà bien rempli. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec tous ces regards posés sur moi, mais voyant Brandish me faire un clin d'oeil, je me détends.

D'abord quelques tours autour de la barre, puis je commence à danser. J'enroule mes mains autour de la poutre, levant mon corps dans les airs, à la seule force de mes bras et de mes abdos. J'enchaîne les figures, ma poitrine se levant de plus en plus irrégulièrement à cause de l'effort physique que je produit. Je commence à transpirer aussi, mais ça je crois que ça plaît plus qu'autre chose à ceux qui regardent. Je sais que ma peau devient luisante, ça en devient presque difficile de continuer les figures sans que mes mains de glissent.

La musique marque une pause. C'est le moment de laisser la place aux autres danseuses. Je ramasse les billets sur l'estrade, faisant des clins d'oeil et des sourires à ceux qui sont les plus proches, puis je me retire.

Quand j'arrive dans les loges, je compte mon pourboire de la soirée : quelques chose comme une centaine d'euros. C'est loin d'être ma meilleure soirée, mais ça reste tout de même élevé. En plus de cet argent, les filles me payent lorsque je fais des soirées le week-end ou quand mon pourboire est très minime.

J'ai ensuite le réflexe de boire et de me démaquiller. Après quoi je vais prendre une douche et je me change, puis je rentre chez moi.

Comme elle me l'a dit ce matin, Sorano n'est pas à la maison. Elle doit avoir un gros client en ce moment. C'est souvent comme ça.

Elle s'est réellement démenée pour me dénicher ce travail. Elle ne voulait pas que j'en vienne à faire la même chose qu'elle. Et puis, je n'aurais jamais pu. Je ne supporterais pas de laisser des hommes en chaleur me toucher et me souiller. Ça me dégoûterait bien trop.

Ma sœur est courageuse. Elle souffre pour qu'on est une meilleure vie. Elle vend son corps pour payer mes futures études. Elle accepte de vivre dans la misère pour que je ne manque de rien. Si elle est prostituée, c'est à cause de moi.


	5. Pour ma fille

**Pour ma fille**

 **~Wendy Marvell~**

Des pleurs. Je fronce les sourcils, avant de me redresser de mon lit. Je cherche à tâtons l'interrupteur de ma lampe de chevet, fermant les yeux une fois la lumière allumée. Je me lève avec réticence de mon lit, traversant le couloir pour atteindre la chambre d'en face. Je me penche sur le lit pour bébé, attrapant l'enfant.

« Shhh… Je suis là Wenka... » je souffle en berçant le bébé dans mes bras.

Tout en retenant la petite fille dans mes bras, je me baisse pour attraper l'anneau dans le berceau.

« T'as bobo aux dents ma chérie hein ? » J'interroge en lui tendant l'anneau dans l'idée qu'elle le mordille pour soulager ses douleurs.

Seulement, elle ne semble pas de cet avis, ses pleurs redoublant. Je vois bien que ses joues sont toutes rouges et ça m'inquiète un peu. Je sais que c'est un des symptômes pour un bébé qui fait ses dents, mais tout de même… Je décide de tenter de lui masser les mâchoires doucement avec mon doigt. Elle semble se calmer un peu. Je vois qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour me regarder, alors je lui souris.

« Ça fait du bien aux dents ? »

Elle en oublie alors totalement ses douleurs, commençant à me sourire en gazouillant. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, alors je me tourne pour voir Ultear qui me sourit.

« Donne, je vais l'amuser encore un peu. Retourne te coucher Wendy... »

Je lui tend alors le bébé, qu'elle prend soigneusement dans ses bras, commençant déjà à la distraire avec une peluche. Je la remercie, retournant me coucher. Je laisse échapper un soupire en voyant l'heure tardive qu'il est. Heureusement qu'Ultear a pris la relève, je me serai écroulée de fatigue sinon. Entre les devoirs du lycée et l'éducation de Wenka, je n'ai plus vraiment de temps à consacrer à mes hobbys. Mais j'adore écrire. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une journée sans écrire, ça m'est indispensable. Forcément à un moment, il faut bien que ça ait des répercussions sur mon temps de sommeil. Enfin. Je me glisse dans le lit, fermant les yeux pour me rendormir à nouveau.

« Pas trop fatiguée Wendy ? »

Je baille en guise de réponse, alors que je descends les escaliers, encore à moitié endormie. Ultear s'active déjà dans la cuisine pour nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise -et c'est à se demander comme elle parvient à soutenir mon poids- baillant une fois de plus. Meldy ne tarde pas à descendre à son tour, étant bien mieux réveillée que moi.

« Coucou tout le monde ! » s'exclame-t-elle, fraîche comme un gardon.

Ses longs cheveux ondulés roses volent au vent alors qu'elle saute les dernières marches de l'escalier, toute guillerette.

« Toi tu as encore passé une mauvaise nuit. Pas assez dormi ? » Interroge-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je hoche la tête négativement, d'un geste lent, luttant presque pour maintenir mes paupières ouvertes. Je serai bien resté au lit…

Ultear finit par nous apporter nos assiettes, et fais manger Wenka, qui attendait sagement sur son siège. Manger a le don de totalement finir de me réveiller. Et au cas ou ça ne suffise pas, je monte prendre une douche et j'en profite pour finir de me préparer. Lorsque je descends les escaliers, Ultear m'arrête alors que je m'apprête à prendre Wenka dans mes bras pour l'habiller pour la crèche.

« Jellal est arrivé, je vais m'occuper de Wenka.

\- Tu pourras la déposer à la crèche ?

\- Moi je peux ! » Intervient Meldy qui venait de terminer de faire la vaisselle.

Je lui souris avant d'enfiler mes chaussures et d'attraper ma veste, passant la porte après avoir lâché un « au revoir » pleine d'entrain. En effet, Jellal est déjà là.

« Merci de m'avoir attendue… j'ai eu un peu de mal à me lever ce matin !

\- Pour changer... » souffle-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'il me sourit finalement.

« J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi ! » Je renchéris pour le taquiner.

Il explose de rire, secouant sa main devant son visage.

« Je serai une catastrophe ! Crois-moi vaut mieux pas que j'essaye !

\- Je te crois sur parole haha. »

On plaisante encore un peu, toujours en marchant en direction du lycée. Puis alors qu'on vient encore de se taper un énième fou rire, Jellal jure dans sa barbe. Je m'arrête alors, relevant les yeux vers lui.

Ah.

A force de rire comme des forcenés, on ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on avait pris la mauvaise rue. Mon regard s'oriente automatiquement vers la façade d'une maison, celle où vit Jellal et… Mes pas se stoppent net lorsque je croise le regard de ma mère à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Jellal se tourne vers moi, suivant mon regard, avant de me fixer de nouveau.

« J'ai pas fait attention qu'on avait pris cette rue, désolé, j'aurai dû…

\- Ça fait rien. » Je le coupe en hochant négativement la tête.

J'ai rapidement détourné le regard de cette maison dans laquelle j'habitais avant, l'orientant sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé que les parents aient…

\- C'est bon j'te dis, tout va bien Jellal. » Je l'interromps en lui lançant un sourire sans joie.

Il détourne ses yeux kaki des miens, un peu gêné, ses cheveux bleus venant les cacher. Jellal est le seul à m'avoir soutenu après… après ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Mes parents m'ont reniée. C'est Ultear qui m'a accueillie à bras ouverts, grâce à Grey. Il a lui même été adopté, par Ul, la mère d'Ultear, alors entre deux conversations, il avait glissé le fait que j'avais besoin d'aide, et Ultear avait de suite accepté de me prendre sous son aile. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'être entourée de personnes si compréhensives. Mise à part mes parents, évidemment…

Mon frère me ramène contre lui, m'ébouriffant les cheveux, ce qui a le don de me faire rire. Il me lance un regard malicieux, alors que je lui fais la moue.

« Et sinon Wenka ça va ?

\- Oh oui, elle fait ses dents en ce moment, alors c'est un peu compliqué la nuit, mais bon…

\- Fais attention à toi Wendy quand même, tu devrais te coucher plus tôt.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas passer une journée sans écrire, c'est ce qui me maintient éveillée tous les soirs ! » Je ris en plissant les yeux.

Jellal rit avec moi, après avoir lâché un petit « espèce d'idiote » auquel j'ai répondu en lui écrasant le pied.

Nous arrivons enfin devant le lycée et Jellal décide de lâchement m'abandonner lorsqu'il voit Roméo se diriger vers nous. Je le retiens le frérot…

« Salut Wendy ! Ça va ? » Interroge mon meilleur ami en me souriant.

J'ai affreusement envie de lui dire que je suis une mort-vivante ce matin, mais je me retiens, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de lui étaler ma vie, pas aujourd'hui, alors je hoche simplement la tête en guise de réponse, lui rendant son sourire.

« Heu dis... »

Il s'interrompt dans sa marche alors je me tourne vers lui pour le dévisager d'un air interrogateur. Il passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux ébènes, en esquivant mon regard, les joues légèrement rosies. Ah la la, il est vraiment mignon comme ça ! Ce qu'il peut être timide…

« Ça te dirait d'aller à Disney Land avec moi ? … ce week-end ? demande-t-il d'une voix faible, Ça fait des mois que tu me dis que tu veux y aller et comme demain c'est ton anniversaire, je me suis dit…

\- Oh Roméo j'adorerais ! Je réponds sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Ah bon ? Heu j'veux dire… je savais que ça te ferait plaisir. » Bafouille-t-il en riant jaune.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras. Ça me fait tellement plaisir qu'il s'en soit rappeler !

« Du coup, on partira demain matin, je passerai te chercher à huit heures ça te va ? » me demande-t-il en reprenant de l'assurance.

Je lui réponds par l'affirmative et lui demande quelques détails supplémentaires, comme l'heure à laquelle on rentrera, etc. On rentrera dimanche soir, ce qui veut dire que l'on va passer une nuit là-bas. Roméo m'a précisé, non pas sans être gêné, que nous dormirons dans la même chambre, dans le même lit pour être exact, mais étant donné qu'il est mon meilleur ami depuis un bout de temps, je lui ai répondu que ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Et puis, il est timide, alors même s'il voulait tenter quoique ce soit, je sais qu'il n'osera jamais. Et puis, c'est de Roméo dont il s'agit, mon meilleur ami ! Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre, et qu'au contraire, je serai plutôt en sécurité avec lui.

Après avoir encore un peu discuter avec Roméo, on a fini par se diriger vers notre salle de classe, s'installant à nos places respectives, c'est-à-dire, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre malheureusement.

La journée de cours est passée très vite, peut-être parce que nous sommes vendredi et que c'est le week-end, où peut-être parce que mon esprit était déjà à Disney land avec Roméo. Je suis sortie de la salle, saluant Roméo au passage en lui rappelant que j'avais hâte d'être demain, puis j'ai traversée la cours pour rejoindre Grey qui m'attendait devant les grilles, les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude.

« Ah la la, t'es toujours la dernière à sortir toi... » soupire-t-il pour me taquiner.

Je lui souris innocemment en lui pinçant le bras.

« Hé ça fait mal ! s'exclame-t-il en se frottant le bras.

L'instant d'après, il me soulève dans les airs pour me porter comme un sac à patates. Je laisse échapper un petit cri, lui tapant le dos pour qu'il me fasse descendre.

« Grey repose-moi tout de suite ! Je suis en jupe !

\- Ah mais c'est pas mon problème. » Rétorque-t-il.

Je ne peux pas voir son visage, mais j'imagine déjà son sourire de trois kilomètres étirer ses lèvres. A force de gigoter dans tous les sens, il finit par me reposer, mais je crois surtout que c'est lorsque j'ai crié « au secours, on m'enlève ! » qu'il a jugé bon de me libérer de son emprise. Je gonfle les joues en croisant les bras alors qu'il me sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je t'emmène où tu veux pour ton anniversaire.

\- Je veux aller sur la Lune, je dis alors d'un air taquin.

\- Non mais quelque chose qui soit réalisable quand même !

\- Haha, je t'aurais bien demandé de m'emmener passer la journée en forêt, mais je suis déjà prise ce week-end, tu es en retard, je lâche en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

\- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir par qui ?

\- Roméo m'emmène à Disney Land demain jusqu'à dimanche ! »

Grey éclate de rire, sûrement en voyant mon expression facial j'imagine… Mes yeux doivent tellement être écarquillés que des étoiles doivent s'en échapper.

« Le p'tit Roméo t'offre un week-end à Disney Land, il doit sacrément t'aimer dis donc…

\- Oh arrête un peu avec tes allusions ! Roméo est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal qu'il veuille marquer le coup non ? Ça fait quand même longtemps qu'on se connaît.

\- Moui, moui, si tu le dis. » Marmonne-t-il un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

C'est vrai que Roméo est adorable et très attentionné envers moi, mais n'importe quel meilleur ami le serait non ? J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il m'aime. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un garçon et moi, une fille, que nous ne pouvons pas entretenir de rapports simplement amicaux ? Bon, souvent quand il me parle, il bafouille, et il rougit, il gêné parfois, mais c'est dans sa nature, il est timide. Enfin bon, je garde tous mes arguments dans ma petite tête, parce que si je lance Grey sur le sujet, je ne suis pas couchée.

En me raccompagnant chez moi, on passe à la garderie chercher Wenka.

« Elle te ressemble de plus en plus dis donc ! » lâche Grey alors que je la prends dans mes bras.

Mon regard se pose alors sur elle, détaillant ses traits. C'est vrai. Elle me ressemble de plus en plus. Ses cheveux ont la même couleur que les miens, elle a de grands yeux, un petit nez, et de petites lèvres. Ses traits sont les mêmes que les miens, à l'exception de ses yeux. Ils sont bleus perçants, alors que les miens sont chocolats.

« Tu trouves ? j'interroge peu sûre de moi.

\- Ah oui c'est flagrant même ! Hein que tu lui ressembles Wenka ? Hein ? »

Je ris en le voyant lui parler sur un ton complètement gaga, puis me reprends pour lui dire qu'on devrait y aller.

On discute encore un bon moment, même une fois arrivés devant chez moi -parce que quand on est lancé sur un sujet, dieu sait qu'il est dur de nous arrêter !

« Bon, je viendrai sûrement manger avec vous dimanche soir alors. Jellal sera là aussi non ?

\- Normalement oui ! Tu penses qu'Ul et Léon viendront ?

\- Oh je sais pas, je leur en parlerai ce soir.

\- D'accord, rentre bien Grey ! » dis-je en le saluant de la main.

En même temps, je saisis le bras de Wenka pour lui faire au revoir. Il me fait un petit signe de tête avant de se diriger vers chez lui, tandis que je monte les quelques marches pour franchir la porte d'entrée.

« Coucou ! » je lâche en enlevant mes chaussures ainsi que celles de Wenka.

Ultear passe sa tête derrière le mur de la cuisine en me saluant. Une fois que j'ai retiré son manteau à Wenka, je la laisse se diriger vers sa caisse à jouer pour qu'elle s'amuse un peu, alors que je rejoins Ultear dans la cuisine.

« Je pars à Disney Land avec Roméo ce week-end. » j'indique toute contente.

La brune s'arrête dans son geste, manquant de se couper avec l'économe. Elle pose l'ustensile et la pomme de terre qu'elle tenait dans les mains sur le plan de travail avant de se tourner vers moi. Et en croisant son regard, mon sourire s'efface. Je comprends tout de suite à quoi elle pense.

« Tu n'y penses pas quand même Ultear… Roméo est mon meilleur ami. »

Elle baisse le regard en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Je- je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu y ailles.

\- Mais Ultear c'est absurde ce que tu dis ! Tu connais Roméo il n'est pas comme ça !

\- Là n'est pas le problème Wendy. » reprend-elle en relevant les yeux vers les miens.

Je m'interromps pour la dévisager l'espace de quelques secondes, serrant les poings pour réprimer la colère qui commence à monter en moi.

« Alors c'est quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de vie ? Je n'ai pas le droit de partir en week-end avec mon meilleur ami à à peine cinquante kilomètres d'ici ? J'ai pas le droit parce qu'on a déjà abusé de moi, c'est ça ? j'interroge emportée par la colère, la voix instable.

\- Non, non Wendy je n'ai pas dit ça… chuchote-t-elle presque, la voix radoucie.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu sais très bien que je rêve d'aller là-bas et tu sais aussi très bien que Roméo ne me fera jamais de mal, au contraire ! »

Elle prend une inspiration pour parler, mais s'interrompt.

« J'ai juste peur pour toi Wendy, tu peux le comprendre ? Je ne doute pas que Roméo veillera sur toi, seulement je ne serai pas là pour-

\- Pour me surveiller ? Oh arrête Ultear je t'en prie, je rétorque sur un ton qui se valait méprisant. On parle de Disney Land, un parc d'attraction pour enfants, la sécurité y est une priorité et tu le sais.

\- Oui je… tu as raison, excuse-moi, je me fais du mouron pour rien. » rit-elle doucement.

Je me radoucis à l'entente de ses excuses.

« Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi... » je souffle en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle me rend mon étreinte, me frottant le dos d'un geste rassurant.

« Ce n'est rien, je sais que je peux être un peu trop mère poule parfois. »

On s'est étreignit encore un instant, puis Meldy est rentrée, se joignant au câlin en nous trouvant comme ça.

Nous avons mangé, puis j'ai couché Wenka avant d'aller dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires pour demain. Une fois fait, je m'assois à mon bureau et ouvre mon ordinateur.

Nouvelle histoire.

 _Tous les soirs, une fois que je suis seule dans ma chambre, des larmes prennent place sur mes joues. Cette nuit revient sans cesse dans ma mémoire. J'ai tout perdu. Ma virginité, mes parents, mes amis. J'ai perdu ma vie._

 _Cela remonte à presque deux ans maintenant._ _Je rentrais du collège après les cours. La couverture de l'hiver s'était déjà installée en ville, teintant les trottoirs et les jardins d'un blanc immaculé. La nuit se présentait plus tôt chaque soir, plongeant le quartier dans l'obscurité._

 _Ce soir-là, j'étais sortie plus tard que les autres du collège, si bien qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire. J'avais pressé le pas pour rentrer chez moi. Puis soudain, le noir total. J'avais simplement senti un tissu frôler ma bouche, puis j'avais perdu connaissance, au milieu de toute cette neige._

 _Lorsque je revins à moi, je ne compris d'abord pas où est-ce que j'étais, ni même ce qu'il se passait. J'entendais un souffle, et le bruit de peaux qui s'entrechoquaient. Dont la mienne. Lorsque je compris, des perles d'eau s'échappèrent de mes yeux pour venir s'écraser sur mes joues. J'avais les yeux bandés. J'ignorais où je me trouvais, mais cette question me paraissait tellement insignifiante, à côté du calvaire que j'étais en train de vivre._

 _J'avais mal. Je souffrais. Je pleurais en silence. Je n'avais simplement pas eu la force de me débattre. Alors j'avais fait comme si j'étais toujours inconsciente, priant du plus profond de mon être pour qu'arrivât la fin de ce calvaire. Mais elle ne venait pas. Ça semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter._ _Ce fut de loin le pire moment de mon existence, qui m'avait paru interminable. Je m'étais sentie si impuissante, si humiliée, si sale._

 _J'avais senti sa substance se répandre en moi, pulvérisant d'un coup mon corps tout entier. J'avais l'impression de mettre brisée de l'intérieur._

 _Pauvre petite poupée de porcelaine qui se casse._

 _Il s'était volatilisé, m'abandonnant, me laissant seule, salie et souillée, humiliée et brisée._

 _Lorsque j'avais compris, quelques mois plus tard, que je portais l'enfant de ce monstre, je m'étais résignée à ne pas le laisser exister. Mais une fois de plus, je m'étais montrée faible et impuissante. Je n'avais pas eu la force de tuer un être humain. Je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de me salir les mains._

 _Aujourd'hui, lorsque je regarde ma fille, sa ressemblance_ _avec_ _mes traits me conforte._ _Seuls ses yeux me terrifient car il ne s'agit pas des miens. Et je crois que si un jour, je croise un homme dont le regard est d'un bleu aussi perçant que le sien, je saurai que c'est lui, le père de ma fille,_ _celui qui a abusé de moi et qui m'a arrachée_ _à_ _mon quotidien que je chérissais tant._


	6. Tourments

**Tourments**

 **~Rogue Chenny~**

J'entends le doux son de mon réveil atteindre mes oreilles, ce qui a le don de me faire ouvrir les yeux. Je ne suis pas du genre à rester flemmarder au lit, alors je soulève la couette pour me lever, éteignant mon réveil au passage. Il affiche sept heures, ce qui n'est pas habituel pour un samedi matin.

Je m'étire, me dirigeant lentement vers la salle de bain pour me préparer. La douche a le don de totalement finir de me réveiller. Je ne serai pas contre l'idée de m'attarder un peu, parce que l'eau chaude sur mon corps m'est agréable mais lorsque j'entends la chasse d'eau des toilettes, j'en conclus qu'il est temps que je sorte. Je m'habille rapidement après m'être sécher, attachant mes cheveux pour me dégager la nuque, puis je sors après m'être lavé les dents.

« Salut. » me lance Gajeel en passant à côté de moi.

Je lui réponds par un simple hochement de tête, le détaillant avant qu'il ne referme la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il avait les cheveux complètement en bataille, mais bon, ça, c'est normal chez lui, même dans la journée. En revanche, plus le temps passe, plus les cicatrices s'accumulent sur son corps. A la hanche, à l'épaule, au coude, au genou… Ma gorge se serre lorsque j'y pense, mais je décide de secouer la tête pour le chasser de mes pensées.

J'attrape mon téléphone pour m'occuper durant la journée, puis m'assois sur le canapé en attendant que Gajeel soit prêt.

« Tu es prêt Rogue ? »

Je me tourne vers ma mère qui s'assoit sur le fauteuil pour enfiler ses chaussures. Je hoche la tête, sans rien dire puis la détaille du regard. Même aujourd'hui elle porte un tailleur noir, avec une chemise blanche et des escarpins. On croirait qu'elle a un séminaire important. Ses cheveux sont parfaitement coiffés, lisses. Son carré ne vient même pas effleurer ses épaules. Elle est toujours bien habillée. Elle soigne son apparence. On ne sait jamais… des fois qu'elle tombe sur un client à l'hôpital. Ça paraît absurde. Enfin, au moins, elle est là. Notre père n'a pas pu se libérer, lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gajeel sort de la salle de bain, et c'est tout ce qu'on attendait pour partir. Je passe le trajet sans parler, écoutant simplement ma mère discuter avec mon frère. En réalité, nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté à proprement parlé, mais on a toujours vécu ensemble, comme une véritable fratrie. Sa mère a épousée mon père alors qu'on avait trois ans, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons des noms différents. Il a tenu à garder le nom de son père, malgré qu'il l'ait abandonné. Il dit que ça fait partie de lui.

On finit par arriver à l'hôpital, nous dirigeant directement au lieu attendu, comme si on connaissait l'endroit comme notre poche -et c'est presque le cas. Et après quelques minutes d'attente, Gajeel se lève pour suivre une infirmière. Lorsqu'il revient, un bandage à l'intérieur du coude, je comprends qu'il a fait sa prise de sang -je suis sûr que les infirmières sont des vampires- et qu'on va tous pouvoir déjeuner. Oui, bon, on aurait très bien pu manger à la maison avec ma mère, mais c'est plus sympa de déjeuner avec Gajeel, plutôt que de le regarder se nourrir. Et puis la nourriture des hôpitaux n'est pas si immonde qu'on le prétend, c'est même très bon en réalité. Combien de plateaux repas succulents j'ai dégusté alors que je tenais compagnie à mon frère pendant ses séjours hospitaliers ? Ils étaient même parfois meilleurs que dans les restaurants !

« Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles douleurs depuis la dernière fois ? » questionne soudain ma mère -par alliance- à l'unique membre de ma fratrie.

Ce dernier secoue négativement la tête, en avalant sa bouchée pour lui répondre.

« Nan, même pas à l'épaule. »

A sa phrase, je ne peux empêcher mon regard de s'orienter sur son épaule. Elle est couverte par ses vêtements, évidemment, mais je me souviens de la cicatrice que j'ai vu i peine quelques heures. Elle était encore légèrement rouge et nettement plus marquée que les autres, signifiant qu'il s'agit de la dernière en date.

« Plus ça va, plus je m'habitue à avoir des cicatrices. » poursuit-il après avoir avalé une gorgée de café.

Mon frère souffre de la maladie de Gorham-Stout, ou, avec des termes plus parlants, de la maladie des os fantômes. C'est une pathologie extrêmement rare, seuls deux cents cas ont été recensés dans le monde, et Gajeel en fait partie. La découverte remonte à ses douze ans, ce qui signifie qu'en l'espace de cinq ans, il a subit pas moins de sept interventions chirurgicales, ce qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Entre les greffes et les complications, il compte actuellement quatre cicatrices visibles sur son corps, et malheureusement, il y en aura d'autres. On ne sait juste pas quand.

La maladie de Gorham-Stout, c'est lorsque les os s'effritent peu à peu. Elle se manifeste par des douleurs dans une région bien précise, souvent les épaules, les hanches, ou encore les os du dos, comme la colonne vertébrale, les omoplates, ou encore les clavicules. Gajeel a encore une apparence « normale » si je peux dire. Ses os du dos n'ont pas encore été touchés -cela pourrait entraîner des déformations- mais les médecins ne sont pas optimistes. Pour eux, c'est un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas déjà été atteints.

Gajeel est de loin l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Il a une maladie grave, mais plutôt que de s'apitoyer, il en joue. En témoigne d'ailleurs ses nombreux piercings sur le visage et les avant-bras. D'ailleurs il dit souvent en plaisantant « A ce rythme-là, je serais bientôt le premier cyborg qui existe tellement j'ai de la ferraille partout». Il ne se plaint pas, il n'a pas peur pour sa vie. Ça m'arrive de me demander s'il se lâche quand il est seul et que personne n'est là pour le voir. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas son genre. Il préfère passer outre.

Je me souviens que lorsque les médecins ont mis un nom sur ses douleurs, nos parents ont multipliés leurs contrats, pour gagner plus d'argents. Car, malgré le fait que sa maladie soit prise en charge à cents pourcents, nos parents voulaient nous permettre, mais surtout à lui, de ne manquer de rien. C'est pourquoi ils sont souvent en voyage d'affaires. Alors, avec Gajeel, on se débrouille seuls à la maison.

Je ne suis pas malade, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de côtoyer les hôpitaux. Après tout, ça fait cinq ans que j'accompagne Gajeel à chacun de ses séjours. Peut-être que j'en ai plus besoin que lui finalement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Gajeel est appelé pour voir son chirurgien. Avec ma mère nous restons dans la salle d'attente. Elle en profite pour me parler de la fameuse surprise que l'on prépare pour le malade.

« Avec votre père, on pense avoir trouver une très bonne guitare pour Gajeel, avec enceinte et plusieurs cordes de rechange ainsi que différents modèles de médiators. » elle m'indique toute sourire.

Je lui rends faiblement son sourire en hochant la tête. Gajeel a toujours rêvé de devenir un grand guitariste, comme Jimi Hendrix ou encore Chuck Berry. Et il ne compte pas renoncé à son rêve à cause d'une « petite maladie de rien du tout ». Je n'invente rien, ce sont ses mots. Ce n'est pas bientôt son anniversaire, et Noël n'est que dans un mois, mais depuis le temps qu'il en rêve de cette guitare.

« Il y aura une surprise pour toi aussi mon chéri. »

Sa phrase a le don de me faire relever les yeux -et pas seulement parce qu'elle m'a appelé « mon chéri ». Je lève un sourcil en l'interrogeant du regard, mais à ce geste, elle passe sa main sur sa bouche en mimant une fermeture éclair, signifiant qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit. Je me résigne alors, attrapant mon téléphone pour passer le temps. Je remarque alors un message de Sting.

" _Tu viens tjr ce soir ?"_

La sortie avec les garçons m'était complètement sortie de la tête. Ce n'est pas franchement mon truc d'aller dans des bars pour faire la fête -ou de faire la fête tout court d'ailleurs… Je laisse échapper un soupire, m'apprêtant à envoyer un message au blond pour décliner, mais il est plus rapide que moi.

 _"Jte previens, si tannules, jte renie !"_

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire en l'imaginant me pointer du doigt en feignant d'être en colère. L'instant d'après je lui réponds que je ne prendrai pas un tel risque et que je serai là. Ah, qu'est-ce que je suis faible, j'ai l'impression de rien pouvoir lui refuser à cet imbécile.

Alors qu'un sourire arborait mon visage quelques instants plus tôt, ma mine s'assombrit lorsque je repense à son comportement d'il y a deux jours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait une marque sur la joue et qu'il prétendait qu'il s'était battu en chemin. J'ai franchement du mal à le croire. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas tout, qu'il me cache des choses. Ça m'est déjà arrivé de penser qu'il fait un sport de combat -dans l'optique la moins pire- mais aussi de penser que son père le frappe -dans l'optique la plus grave. Mais j'ai déjà rencontré son père, Weisslogia, et il a l'air d'un père tout à fait aimant et attaché à son fils. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer frapper Sting.

A chaque fois que j'essaye d'aborder le sujet, il s'esquive, et je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'insister. Ça me préoccupe. Sting a peut-être de gros problèmes mais je ne peux pas l'aider parce qu'il refuse de m'en parler.

Son comportement me fait inévitablement penser à Yukino. Ça fait plus de deux mois que je tente d'aller vers elle, mais elle me repousse toujours. Quand j'essaye de lui parler, elle se referme sur elle-même, exactement comme Sting. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Même si elle tente simplement de faire croire qu'elle préfère être seule, je suis persuadé qu'elle essaye plutôt de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle doit rester seule et qu'elle n'a rien à faire avec les autres. J'aimerai qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'elle me parler. Je suis prêt à tout entendre et à l'aider comme je le peux. Seulement, j'ai conscience que je ne peux pas l'y forcer. Je ne sais absolument rien sur elle. J'ignore si elle a des frères et sœurs, comment sont ses parents, ce qu'elle aime faire, parce qu'elle s'est mise en tête de ne jamais parler d'elle. Mais j'aimerai tellement l'écouter tout me raconter sur elle. J'aimerai tout savoir.

Au final, j'ai plus remué mes pensées que joué avec mon téléphone, alors que Gajeel revenait vers nous.

« Tout est ok, on peut rentrer. » il lâche en enfilant sa veste.

Je me lève alors, imitant ma mère, puis nous sortons de l'hôpital.

« Je vous laisse les garçons, j'ai un vol dans deux heures pour rejoindre votre père à Londres, il faut que j'y aille. » dit-elle en nous embrassant à tour de rôle.

Puis elle s'éloigne en pressant le pas après nous avoir fait un signe de la main. Nous restons plantés là un instant, les mains dans les poches, avant que Gajeel ne brise le silence.

« Bon, tu vas à la soirée avec les mecs ce soir, toi ?

\- Mmh. » j'acquiesce simplement.

Il hausse les épaules en m'informant qu'il va à la bibliothèque pour réviser, histoire de bien connaître les chapitres qu'il n'a pas vu en cours à cause de ses absences. J'ai cru entendre que Levy y serait, ce à quoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser.

« Levy hein… tu la vois souvent ces temps-ci.

\- Oh ferme-la. J't'en pose des questions avec ta Yukino moi ? Non, alors lâche-moi la grappe tu veux. » il siffle entre ses dents d'une voix rauque.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il tourne les talons et qu'il s'éloigne.

« Hé ! Va pas arriver en retard hein, des fois que ça fasse mauvaise impression ! Je lui cris pour le taquiner.

\- Ta gueule ! » il me répond sur le même ton.

Je ris avant de soupirer. Les quelques passants se sont retournés à la vulgarité de ses propos, les yeux ronds, alors que lui s'en fout complètement. Je pars à mon tour, rentrant à la maison pour l'après-midi, m'occupant à tout et rien faire. Puis une fois que c'est le soir, je ressors pour attendre Sting et les autres devant le lycée. Au final, on est que six. Enfin, c'est déjà un bon nombre, mais on aurait du être le double, certains ont dû se désister. Sting a un peu râler sur le trajet sur le fait que Shaw et Bacchus soient là, il ne les apprécient pas spécialement. Bon, Shaw ça passe, il est seulement le fêtard de service, mais tout le monde sait que Bacchus est le dealer du lycée, il va sûrement essayer de nous refourguer son herbe.

Une fois qu'on arrive devant le bar, je comprends bien assez vite que c'est en réalité un club de pôle-dance. Je me tourne alors vers Sting, le jaugeant du regard.

« Sérieusement Sting ? T'en es à ce point-là ? »

Les autres rigolent à ma remarque alors que Sting nous tire vers l'entrée en nous assurant qu'on allait bien s'amuser. Mouais… ça reste à prouver. On est rentré sans trop de mal, ils ne nous ont même pas demandé notre pièce d'identité, jugeant sûrement qu'on paraissait assez vieux pour fréquenter ce genre d'endroits. Une fois à l'intérieur, Bacchus, Shaw et Orga se sont dirigés vers le bar pour commander à boire. Avec Sting et Natsu, on a tenté de se frayer un chemin pour trouver des places où s'asseoir. Et, on a eu du bol, parce qu'un groupe s'en allait justement.

On rigole bien, mais ça je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils sont tous bourrés, ou presque. Les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de commenter les poses des danseuses. Ce qui me fait le plus rire, c'est de les voir dans cet état, complètement défoncés après avoir bu seulement deux verres.

Au bout d'un moment, je me lève pour aller aux toilettes -et Dieu sait que c'est une véritable expédition pour seulement faire pipi quand on est en boîte… En revenant -après bien trente bonnes minutes, je laisse mon regard divagué autour de moi. Il se pose sur les danseuses qui ondulent au rythme de la musique. Elles sont trois, deux aux cheveux verdoyants, et une-

Je m'arrête soudain en fixant la troisième danseuse. Ce- C'est une blague ? Ses cheveux sont bleu pastels, coupés en carré. C'est une coïncidence, ce n'est pas elle. Mais lorsque j'aperçois ses yeux, ma gorge se serre. C'est elle. C'est Yukino. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

J'entends la fin de la musique, alors qu'elle quitte l'estrade et se dirige vers ce qui semble être les coulisses. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je m'élance dans sa direction, fendant la foule. Je parviens à atteindre les coulisses et alors que trois nouvelles danseuses s'apprêtent à sortir, je les interpelle.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu une danseuse avec les cheveux bleus ? Courts ? Les yeux chocolats ? » je demande en parlant plus vite que d'habitude.

Elles me dévisagent un instant, avant que l'une d'elle ne me réponde que je n'ai rien à faire ici. Mais alors qu'elle continue de me parler, j'aperçois Yukino sortir du club par une petite porte, sûrement l'entrée des employés. J'ignore alors royalement la danseuse qui me râle dessus pour sortir à mon tour. Je me retrouve dans une petite ruelle, et quand je cours pour retrouver la trace de la bleue, je la vois marcher vers l'arrêt de bus.

Je ne l'appelle pas, je viens simplement lui saisir le poignet. Elle fait volte-face vers moi, les sourcils froncés, pensant sûrement que je suis un agresseur, mais lorsqu'elle me reconnaît, elle reste sans voix. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi elle dansait ? Est-ce qu'elle travaille ici ?

« Je savais pas que c'était le genre d'endroits que tu fréquentais. » je lâche en la dévisageant.

Je crois clairement que c'est le stress qui me fait parler, mais à vrai dire, je suis surtout inquiet. Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

« Est-ce que tu travailles ici ? C'est pour ça que tu ne parles à personne au lycée ? Tu as peur qu'on te juge ? » j'enchaîne sur un ton nerveux.

Mais elle ne me dit rien. Je la vois seulement se pincer les lèvres, alors que des larmes se sont formées au coin de ses yeux. Elle a l'air complètement anéantie, comme si son monde s'effondrait.

« Yukino... » je murmure en arquant les sourcils.

Elle profite du fait que j'ai un peu relâché ma prise pour se dégager le poignet, tournant les talons pour s'enfuir en courant.

« Yukino ! Attends ! »

Je cris mais mes jambes ne suivent pas. Je distingue seulement sa silhouette qui s'éloigne.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle s'isole. Je n'ai pas tous les éléments en main pour comprendre comment et pourquoi mais j'ai réussi à saisir une part de vérité. Lundi j'irai la voir, je lui demanderai des explications et j'essayerai par tous les moyens de l'aider. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il lui manque pour s'ouvrir aux autres, que quelqu'un la comprenne et la soutienne. Que quelqu'un soit là pour elle.


	7. Aime-moi quand je le mérite le moins

"Aime-moi quand je le mérite le moins, car c'est là que j'en ai le plus besoin."

Sorano entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer, signe que sa sœur était rentrée. Elle se leva du canapé, s'attendant à voir Yukino arriver dans la pièce à vivre, qui leur servait également de chambre, mais il n'en fit rien. Intriguée, elle s'avança vers l'entrée et ce fut là qu'elle découvrit la bleue assise par terre, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, en train de sangloter.

« Yukino ! Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea Sorano en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, visiblement inquiète.

Elle avait peur que sa petite sœur se soit fait agressée par un homme en sortant du club. Elle ne doutait même pas qu'il s'agissait de cela. Et la non réaction de sa sœur ne la rassurait pas.

« Yukino... » souffla-t-elle en arquant les sourcils.

Elle passa doucement ses mains sur le visage de sa sœur pour qu'elle croise son regard, et à cet instant, la cadette se redressa. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son aînée, laissant échapper un sanglot étouffé.

« Je veux pas retourner au lycée ! Je veux pas y retourner Sorano ! » cria-t-elle la voix étranglée.

Sorano la serra contre elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de calmer ses pleurs comme elle le pouvait. L'aînée s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Non. Si elle avait été agressée, elle n'aurait plus envie de faire ce travail, mais là elle ne voulait carrément plus aller en cours. C'était plus grave alors. Quelqu'un de son lycée l'avait-il reconnu ? Il n'avait tout de même pas lancé de rumeurs sur elle ?

La grande sœur se sépara doucement de sa cadette afin de voir son visage, toujours couvert de larmes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Quelqu'un t'a vu là bas, c'est ça ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Yukino hocha faiblement la tête, n'aillant pas la force de lui répondre par des mots. Et l'instant d'après, elle se réfugia de nouveau dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. Sorano sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle était persuadée que ce quelqu'un avait lancé des rumeurs sur sa sœur et que c'était la raison pour laquelle sa petite sœur refusait de se présenter en cours le lendemain.

Mais en réalité, Yukino n'avait pas peur que Rogue en parle à quelqu'un, elle avait juste terriblement honte qu'il l'ait vue danser dans un club de pôle-dance. Il la jugeait, c'était sûr. Et cette pensée la rendait tellement nerveuse. Elle se sentait vulnérable, pire, humiliée. Elle ne voulait pas que Rogue se fasse des idées à son sujet. Elle avait, en réalité, peur de l'affronter à nouveau. Ça l'effrayait même terriblement. Elle ne voulait pas affronter ses yeux perçants et pleins de questions. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à toutes ses interrogations. Elle ne voulait juste pas qu'il la dénigre et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Qu'il la rejette et la traite de moins que rien.

Seulement elle n'eut pas la force d'expliquer ses démons à Sorano, alors sa grande sœur ne pouvait que la serrer plus fort contre elle, pour lui signifier tout son soutien.

A cinquante kilomètres de là, Roméo et Wendy s'étaient enfin résignés à se coucher après avoir longuement papoté et rigolé. Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, après avoir enfilé son pyjama et trouva sa meilleure amie assise face à la petite table en train de pianoter sur petit ordinateur. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer un jour sans écrire, étant donné que c'était sa première passion.

« Tu ne te couches pas tout de suite ? » interrogea-t-il en se glissant dans le lit.

La bleue secoua négativement la tête, marquant une pause dans son écriture.

« Non, je vais écrire encore un peu. » souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui pour lui sourire.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire en lui lâchant en riant qu'elle devait être en forme le lendemain. Sur ces mots, il s'allongea sur le côté, dos à Wendy qui s'était remise à taper énergiquement sur le clavier.

 _Il m'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de rêver que je rencontrais cet homme qui m'avait tout pris. Les traits de sont visages étaient flous. Seuls ses yeux, perçants, bleus, me parvenaient. Quelques fois, je me réveillais avant d'avoir interagi avec cet homme, mais d'autres fois, des perles d'eau venaient s'écraser avec violence sur mes joues. Ou je voyais_ _ma main épouser avec force sa joue._

 _En réalité, je tremble de peur à l'idée de le reconnaître un jour dans la rue. Cette optique me terrifie. Parce que je ne saurais juste pas comment réagir. Je serais probablement tétanisée, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt._

 _Me reconnaîtrait-il ? Se souviendrait-il du mal qu'il m'a fait subir ? Se rappellerait-il de m'avoir brisée ? Aurait-il seulement conscience d'avoir détruit ma vie ?_

 _Lorsque quelqu'un abuse de vous une fois, vous ne vivez plus que dans la peur de le recroiser un jour. Et alors l'agression que vous avez vécu ne quitte plus jamais vos pensées. Il existe un coin de votre esprit qui demeure dans l'obscurité. C'est à cet endroit que les souvenirs les plus douloureux trouvent refuge pour toujours et à jamais. Et plus le temps coule, plus ils prennent de l'ampleur. Impossible de s'en défaire. A moins_ _de les chasser définitivement. Mais les chasser seul paraît tellement insurmontable._ _Vous_ _a_ _vez_ _tellement besoin d'une personne chère à_ _v_ _os côtés, celle qui vous permettra de retrouver goût à la vie. Mais parfois, cette personne est tellement dure à trouver. Comment savoir à qui faire confiance, à qui confier_ _l'une des étapes les plus importantes de sa reconstruction ? Et une fois cette personne trouvée, il peut être tellement difficile de parvenir à lui dévoiler tous nos maux et nos secrets, tout notre mal être._

Une larme sur sa joue. Et elle craqua. Elle étouffa un sanglot au fond de sa gorge en repensant une énième fois à cette soirée qui l'avait brisée. Elle cacha ses yeux, tentant, en vain, de sécher ses larmes abondantes. Puis ses pleurs alertèrent son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas encore trouvé le sommeil. Il crut d'abord qu'elle avait simplement besoin de se moucher, mais lorsque ses pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots, il comprit que c'était plus grave que cela.

Il se redressa alors, tournant la tête vers elle. Son dos était voûté, elle était totalement recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses épaules se soulevant de façon irrégulière. Il sortit agilement du lit, contournant ce dernier pour aller à la rencontre de Wendy. Il arqua les sourcils, posant tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sursauta au geste, refermant vivement l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Wendy, est-ce que tout va bien… ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

La bleue sécha ses larmes du revers de la main, se calmant comme elle le pouvait.

« Oui, je- j'étais en train de lire une fiction triste, c'est pour ça. » se justifia-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Le brun de fut pas convaincu mais il n'insista pas. Il retourna alors se coucher, alors que Wendy fit de même. Il était dos à elle, et alors qu'il fermait les paupières, il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il se tourna alors vers sa meilleure amie qui lui faisait face.

« Je peux… Tu peux me serrer dans tes bras s'il te plaît… ? » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il l'interrogea du regard mais il sentit qu'elle n'était pas disposée à parler, alors il s'exécuta tandis que les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient. La bleue cala sa tête contre le torse de son meilleur ami. A ce moment-là, Roméo sentit qu'elle en avait gros sur le coeur, mais, comme il ne pouvait l'obliger à parler, il se contentait d'être présent, de lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. Il savait qu'elle se confierait lorsqu'elle serait prête. Mais, à dire vrai, la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de le lui dire. Elle n'était pas prête à raconter son histoire à voix haute. Elle n'était pas prête à répondre à ses questions. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter son regard simplement.

Pourtant Roméo était son meilleur ami, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était prêt à tout entendre et la soutenir, seulement c'était elle qui ne l'était pas. Elle s'accorderait encore un peu de temps.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, des éclats de voix s'élevèrent dans la rue, alors que deux silhouettes sortirent du bar Blue Pégasus.

« Haha, arrête de me faire rire on va finir par réveiller tout le quartier Eve !

\- J'y peux rien Luce, c'est la fatigue ! » répondit-il toujours en se tordant de rire.

Le blond ferma la porte du bar après avoir enclenché l'alarme et rangé les chaises et les tables qui étaient en terrasse avec l'aide de la blonde. Son fou rire se calma, puis il se tourna lentement vers Lucy, les yeux baissés et les joues un peu roses.

« Tu as vu comment Sherry est adorable ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime bien... » souffla-t-il le coeur battant.

Le sourire de la lycéenne s'effaça aussitôt, alors qu'elle releva immédiatement ses yeux chocolats vers son ami, une once d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Non, Eve… tu vas pas recommencer… tu la connais à peine ! » enchaîna-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Eve soupira à la remarque, agacé.

« C'est bon, je suis grand Lucy, j'ai pas besoin que tu me mettes en garde.

\- Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire mais…

\- Je peux gérer ma vie amoureuse tout seul tu sais. » lâcha-t-il froidement.

La blonde se tut comme si parler l'avait brûlée. Elle dévisagea Eve les sourcils arqués, l'inquiétude dominant son visage. Le jeune homme tourna rapidement les talons, lâchant un « Au revoir » assez sec, avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

« Eve ! Attends ! » cria la blonde en lui attrapant le bras.

Il s'interrompit dans sa marche, mais ne se tourna pas vers elle, toujours contrarié qu'elle le considère comme un enfant alors qu'il était pourtant de sept ans son aîné.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... » déclara Lucy en cherchant à croiser son regard.

Eve releva alors les yeux vers elle les sourcils froncés.

« C'est quoi alors ? Je suis plus un gamin et t'es pas ma mère ! » s'énerva-t-il en serrant les poings.

Le coeur de la blonde se serra. Ça lui faisait mal qu'il lui parle de cette manière. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputer de cette façon. Ils avaient déjà eut quelques désaccords, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient réellement fâchés l'un contre l'autre. Elle déglutit nerveusement en baissant le regard, remarquant le poing serré du blond. Elle décida de lui prendre la main, surprise qu'il ne la repousse pas.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi…

\- Oh arrête c'est facile de dire ça…

\- Mais écoute moi bon sang ! »

Le fait que la blonde élève la voix était surprenant, alors Eve hocha simplement la tête, interdit.

« C'est pas la première fois que tu as un coup de foudre comme ça, mais à chaque fois ça s'est mal terminé.

\- Mais je-

\- Laisse-moi terminer s'il te plaît ! Coupa-t-elle sur un ton agacé. J'ai toujours dû te ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que ça te faisait beaucoup de mal, et à moi aussi ça me fait du mal de te voir comme ça ! Je ne veux juste pas que ça recommence ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à nouveau, tu comprends ? » Finit-elle sur un ton radoucit.

Le jeune ne trouva pas les mots pour lui répondre, alors il hocha faiblement la tête. Ça le touchait, au fond, qu'elle le considère autant. Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours été là pour lui prêter une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et pour le réconforter quand il en avait le plus besoin.

« Pardon, je… je te promets de ne plus m'emporter... » souffla-t-il à peine dans un murmure.

Sur ces mots, des bras forts vinrent étreindre la blonde qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Mais la seconde d'après, elle le serra à son tour contre elle. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, plantés en plein milieu du trottoirs, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se sépare, un sourire de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Merci Luce... »

Le lendemain dans la matinée, la nouvelle serveuse du Blue Pégasus se leva de bonne heure, en chantonnant. Elle se prépara rapidement, s'habillant d'une robe et attachant ses longs cheveux magentas en une queue de cheval haute. Puis avant de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner, elle alla réveiller sa sœur.

« Sherria… c'est l'heure de te lever... » dit-elle doucement en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'endormie.

Les yeux de la jeune fille papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir totalement. Elle s'étira avant de se frotter les yeux.

« Tu vas te préparer ? Je prépare le petit déjeuner en attendant. »

La rose hocha la tête, terminant de totalement se réveiller, avant d'attraper un petit appareil sur la table de chevet. Elle le passa sur son bras, et lorsqu'il vibra, elle regarda la valeur affiché à l'écran. Tout allait bien. Elle se leva alors, fouillant dans sa penderie pour attraper des vêtements avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, ce fut pour rejoindre la cuisine où son petit-déjeuner l'attendait. Au menu : bacon grillé, œuf sur le plat, et tranches de pain grillé. Elle se léchait les lèvres d'avance. Elle s'assit à table, attrapant une petite trousse qui se trouvait à côté de son repas et en sortit deux stylos et deux aiguilles. Sherry la regarda faire, perplexe.

« Tu as compté les glucides ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. » lui sourit-elle en passant à nouveau l'appareil sur son bras.

Satisfaite de la valeur que lui indiquait l'écran, elle attrapa les stylos, vissant une aiguille à chacune des pointes avant de se faire ses injections sur les cuisses. Quand elle était au lycée, cela ne se voyait pas étant donné qu'elle portait des collants, mais de multiples bleus se trouvaient sur ses cuisses, dues aux piqûres qu'elle se faisait tous les jours. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle commença enfin à manger, puis elle s'essuya la bouche.

« Va te laver les dents, je débarrasse, lui glissa Sherry doucement.

\- Merci grande sœur ! »

Sherria lui fit son plus beau sourire en fonçant dans la salle de bain, l'air guilleret. Sherry se demandait parfois comment elle faisait pour garder le sourire de cette manière. Elle avait fait une découverte de diabète il y a quelques mois, et alors que ça avait complètement foutu en l'air sa grande sœur et ses parents, elle ne semblait pas le vivre mal. Elle était comme ça. Elle prenait toujours tout ce qui lui offrait la vie, ou tout ce qu'elle lui imposait d'ailleurs… Elle gardait toujours le sourire. Et pour ça, Sherry l'admirait beaucoup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se trouvaient à l'hôpital pour une consultation au service de diabétologie. C'était assez exceptionnel qu'une diabétologue reçoive un dimanche, mais avec son emploi du temps chargé, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres créneaux avant deux mois, alors elle avait préféré ne pas reporté à si loin. Cela faisait quelque chose comme six mois que sa nouvelle patiente avait fait sa découverte de diabète, c'était tout récent, alors elle préférait tenir un suivi régulier. Lors de la consultation, elle avait simplement revu les doses d'insuline rapide pour les repas et celle de l'insuline lente, ou dite « de vie ». Sherria avait bien compris que, même si elle décidait de faire une grève de la faim, elle ne devait arrêter son insuline de vie pour rien au monde. Cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour sa santé. Après quoi, elles furent libérées.

En sortant de l'hôpital, la jeune fille reconnu la silhouette d'une camarade de classe, une nouvelle fois soutenue par des béquilles.

« Coco ! »s'écria-t-elle en courant vers elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains s'arrêta en tournant la tête vers la provenance de la voix familière.

« Oh tiens salut Sherria, dit-elle en un demi-sourire.

\- Tu t'es encore cassé une jambe ? Ma pauvre… comment c'est arrivé cette fois-ci ?

\- J'ai repris la course alors que ma précédente fracture n'était pas totalement guéris. Résultat : triple fracture du tibia et double fracture du péroné… j'en ai pour six mois de plâtre... »

Coco avait baissé les yeux en disant cela. Elle adorait courir. Ça la faisait se sentir tellement libre. Elle voulait un peu échapper à toutes les contraintes de sa vie, et la course le lui permettait pour un court instant. Seulement, le destin s'acharnait contre elle. Elle souffrait d'ostéogenèse imparfaite, ou plus communément appelée maladie des os de verres. Elle avait les os fragiles et avait de fréquentes fractures, et en grande partie aux jambes. Elle avait ce besoin de courir, et ce dès qu'on lui retirait son plâtre, si bien que son corps ne le supportait pas. Elle enchaînait fractures sur fractures, et le plus dur pour elle était de rester six longs mois sans courir.

Au club d'athlétisme, il y avait ce garçon Jett. Il courait incroyablement vite, et ce, malgré son asthme. Il était tellement fort. Coco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer pour ça. Elle l'enviait beaucoup.

L'ambiance se fit plus joyeuse quelques heures plus tard dans une petite maison. Les éclats de voix résonnaient dans l'appartement. Ils étaient moins d'une dizaine réunis dans le salon pour l'anniversaire de Wendy. Il y avait évidemment Ultear et Meldy, mais aussi Grey, Ul et Léon, formant une belle famille recomposée. Seul manquant à l'appel : Jellal. Wendy ne serait pas encore totalement sereine tant qu'il ne serait pas arrivé. Et elle repassa sa réponse en boucle dans sa tête lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il viendrait : « Normalement, oui ». « Normalement ». La bleue n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup, mais en y repensant, oui, leurs parents étaient bien capables de l'empêcher de venir à l'anniversaire de sa sœur.

En entendant son téléphone vibrer sur la table basse, elle s'était précipitée dessus, décrochant de suite en voyant le contact affiché à l'écran. Elle était montée à l'étage pour avoir un peu de calme. Au fond, elle savait ce que cet appel impliquait.

« Jellal ? Où es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

\- Je suis désolé Wendy… Les parents refusent de me laisser sortir.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Dès qu'ils ont l'occasion de me gâcher la vie de toute façon, ils sautent sur l'occasion ! » s'emporta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses yeux s'étaient déjà embués de larmes, mais elle luttait pour les retenir.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Wendy…

\- Ça va Jellal, c'est pas ta faute. » répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

Il semblait qu'elle pouvait exploser à tout moment, alors elle préféra couper court à la conversation.

« On se voit demain de toute façon. » souffla-t-elle.

Et sur ces mots, elle raccrocha, les larmes inondant son visage. Elle en voulait tellement à ses parents. La mettre dehors en apprenant qu'elle avait été violée et qu'elle était enceinte n'avait pas été assez ? Il fallait en plus qu'ils lui empêchent de voir son frère ? Il fallait qu'ils continuent de tout lui gâcher ? Quand est-ce qu'ils arrêteront de lui pourrir la vie ?

« Wendy ? » interrogea une voix provenant des escaliers.

La bleue sécha vivement ses larmes en se retournant pour voir qui était venue la chercher. Mais ses yeux rouges et les traces humides sur ses joues en disaient long sur sa précédente activité.

« Jellal ne peut pas venir ? » demanda Grey doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

Avant même qu'il n'amorce un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, Wendy s'y réfugia d'elle même, cherchant du réconfort auprès du brun.

« Non… les parents lui ont interdit de venir... » dit-elle avec peine.

Grey fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ses parents agissaient ainsi avec elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient chassée de chez eux alors qu'elle avait vécu un traumatisme, alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin d'eux pour le surmonter. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, crissant légèrement des dents. Il ne tiendrait qu'à lui, il irait les voir pour pousser sa gueulante, mais ce ne serait pas correct vis à vis de Wendy.

Ils avaient fini par descendre, Wendy s'étant finalement mise en tête de profiter de cette soirée. Mis à part Jellal et Roméo, toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle étaient présentes. Carla, sa petite chatte, avait même daigné montrer le bout de son museau, alors qu'elle passait habituellement tout son temps dehors. Elle avait sûrement sentit que c'était un jour spécial pour sa maîtresse, et c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait sur son lit lorsque Wendy monta dans sa chambre, après avoir couchée Wenka. Elle donna une caresse à Carla, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, par habitude.

 _Le viol est une expérience traumatisante et il est impossible d'y faire face seul.e. Aujourd'hui, j'ai énormément de personnes qui me soutiennent et sur qui je peux compter. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas._

 _J'ai d'abord gardé le silence face à ma famille sur mon agression. Ce fut quelques mois plus tard que je leur tout raconté, parce que j'avais compris que j'étais enceinte, qu'il était trop tard pour que je me fasse avorté, et que j'étais complètement perdue. J'avais quinze ans. J'étais encore dans un état de choc post-traumatique. Et j'étais effrayée à l'idée de devoir élever ce bébé. J'avais besoin d'aide. J'avais besoin d'écoute._

 _Mon frère s'est montré des plus compréhensif. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de mes parents. Ils m'ont de suite reniée, en criant que je leur faisais honte. Mais quand j'y pense aujourd'hui, ce sont eux qui me font honte._

 _J'avais besoin d'eux pour me reconstruire, et ils m'ont lâchement abandonnée. Aujourd'hui, je ne vis même plus sous leur toit, non seulement parce qu'ils m'ont mise dehors, mais en plus parce que je n'aurais pas supporter de vivre sous le même toit qu'eux._

 _Ils étaient mes parents -oui étaient parce qu'aujourd'hui ils ne sont plus rien à mes yeux, leur devoir était de me soutenir et de m'aider dans cette épreuve difficile. Et au lieu de ça, ils m'ont traité comme une souillon, ils m'ont traînée par terre, ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'à leur yeux, je ne signifiais plus rien._

 _C'est grâce à un ami de mon frère que je m'en suis sortie. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ma mère de substitution qui m'a accueilli à bras ouverts avec sa fille adoptive. Au fond, je ne suis peut-être pas née de la bonne famille, mais j'ai su trouver ma place, et je ne la changerai pour rien au monde._


End file.
